El Rincón del Crack
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Aquí encontrarás drabbles de esas parejas que te gustan pero de las que nadie escribe porque son MUY RARAS.  Manda un review pidiendo a la pareja y recibirás un drabble hecho con mucho cariño…no importa a quienes quieras emparejar…todo vale...
1. Introducción

Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El rincón del CRACK**

No es un sitio donde venden drogas ni ese hueco donde la gente siempre se fractura. Aquí encontrarás drabbles de esas parejas que te gustan pero de las que nadie escribe porque son MUY RARAS. Porque ya te aburriste un poco de los fics con los mismos de siempre y quieres algo diferente. Si es que sueñas con un FranciaxAlemania o un InglaterraxItalia, aquí estarán todas las combinaciones posibles. Sólo pídelas y de seguro te llegara el paquete, o la historia en este caso, en menos de….en menos de lo que la que escribe pueda….Manda un review pidiendo a la pareja y recibirás un drabble hecho con mucho cariño…no importa a quienes quieras emparejar…incluido versiones Nyotalia, Shota, triángulos amorosos….todo es posible…sólo recuerda….

**PAREJAS CRACK…NO CANON**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quise probar esta idea porque después de un tiempo por fan fiction…me llego a aburrir de los mismos personajes y las mismas parejas…si piensas lo mismo…este es un espacio para ti…amante del CRACK…..espero tu review….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. PrussiaxPolonia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Gabrika, dedicado a Fallon Kristerson y a Hakkusyo-san.

_**PrussiaxPolonia**_

Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, entre 10 y 12 millones de alemanes huyeron de Prusia para evitar ser capturados por las tropas del Ejército Rojo, de los que se calcula que entre 1 y 2 millones no sobrevivieron al éxodo. Fue como Gilbert se vio cara cara ante la muerte, no esa muerte física y humana. Él como nación sería un vacío en el mapa y su pueblo se vería perdido en la tragedia de no pertenecer a ningún lugar; es decir, esa gente que todavía se aferraba a la vida porque muchos fueron víctimas del holocausto a pesar de ser alemanes.

Sin embargo, herido en lo profundo de su alma y con el cuerpo surcado de cicatrices, encontró la paz que necesitaba en otra nación que había sufrido tanto como él. La mayor parte de Prusia pasó a integrar el territorio de Polonia. El polaco lo encontró desangrándose en el campo de batalla y lo llevó a su casa moribundo. Este territorio que fue atacado no sólo por los de su misma raza teutona, sino que fue salvajemente torturado por las fuerzas rusas.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía tener que permanecer en la casa del polaco, el siempre sonriente joven lo atendió como si fuera su hermano. En esos días en que no pudo ni levantarse de la cama, una mano amorosa siempre le brindaba cobijo, una mano marcada por el horror.

El prusiano estaba solo, por lo menos creía estarlo. Su hermano se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio de los aliados, quienes no menos culpables de la tragedia hicieron lo que quisieron con Alemania y su pueblo, pretendiendo hacerles escarmentar la culpa de unos pocos hombres. Su única conexión con el mundo era ese chico que venía a su habitación a mostrarle que todavía había amor en el mundo.

-¿Por qué ayudas a aquel que te ha hecho tanto daño?-le preguntó Gilbert después de que el asunto le diera vueltas en la cabeza por largo tiempo.

-No puedes haberme hecho daño. No puedes cargar con la culpa de otros.-le respondió Feliks con su característica sonrisa.-Osea, como que debes dejarlo todo atrás. Somos países y debemos ayudarnos.

-Yo estuve al costado de Hitler cuando mandó ocupar Polonia. Yo vi como construían Auschwitz, Belzec, Chelmno, Majdanek, Sobibor. Estuve presente muchas veces en el momento en que encendían la cámara de gas, he visto a mucha de tu gente morir.

-¿Te arrepientes de eso? Como que es lo más importante, el pasado no se repite si no se desea hacerlo.

-Como no te lo podrías imaginar. La culpa es tan dolorosa como ver morir a mis compatriotas. Al fin y al cabo son todos seres humanos.

-Entonces perdónate a ti mismo, que yo ya te perdoné.-agregó el polaco mientras besaba a la otra nación.-Osea, si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí.

-Gracias.-dijo Prussia devolviéndole el gesto.-Nunca pensé encontrar un hermano entre tantos enemigos.

-Yo no deseo ser tu hermano.-exclamó Feliks besando en los labios a Gilbert.-No me malinterpretes, pero como que soy muy tímido con los desconocidos.

-¿Entonces ha logrado conocerme en todos estos meses?-añadió Gilbert pícaramente.

-Más de lo que hubiera querido.-exclamó Feliks abalanzándose a los brazos del otro.

Tiempo después, por decisión de los Aliados, Prusia fue declarada en 1947 oficialmente disuelta como unidad administrativa y Estado alemán. Gilbert agradeció que así sea. No deseaba dejar Polonia, más bien, al polaco, por nada del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pensé que hubieran tantas amantes del crack…recibí varios reviews y les quería agradecer por eso…me esforzaré por darles las mejores historias y trataré de actualizar seguido…les recuerdo que toda combinación es posible….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. RomaxChina

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Kariynee-chan

**RomaxChina**

A principio del siglo V, las tribus germánicas, empujadas hacia el Oeste por la presión de los pueblos hunos, procedentes de las estepas asiáticas, penetraron en el Imperio Romano. Las fronteras cedieron por falta de soldados que las defendiesen y el ejército no pudo impedir que Roma fuese saqueada por visigodos y vándalos. Cada uno de estos pueblos se instaló en una región del imperio, donde fundaron reinos independientes.

El abuelo Roma había salido en expedición hacia el oriente. Muchos días de travesía lo llevaron por tierras lejanas e inhóspitas. Junto con sus hombres venció miles de obstáculos: el clima, la geografía agreste, las tribus enemigas. Todo sacrificio valía para salvar ese Imperio que tanto le había costado construir, pero sobre todo, para proteger a sus dos nietos, quienes todavía muy poco sabían de la vida.

Lamentablemente, en el camino murieron muchos de sus soldados, no solo en peleas armadas, también sufrieron la falta de alimentos y el contagio de enfermedades raras. Completamente solo y perdido se dio por muerto. Recuerda haber abierto los ojos y haberse encontrado en una playa blanca, de aguas azules y sol resplandeciente. El paisaje le parecía tan conocido pero tan lejano a la vez.

Lo que le resultó completamente extraño fue ver a una figura caminando por la ribera. Una persona de rasgos diferentes a los suyos. La piel amarillenta, los ojos profundamente negros y rasgados y el cabello largo y lacio. ¿Era una mujer? No lo creía. Roma había tenido muchas mujeres en toda su vida, de todos los tamaños y colores. Definitivamente era un ser andrógino, ataviado en ropajes de una tela brillosa y bordada con figuras de plantas y animales que nunca había visto en su vida.

Esta persona se acercó al hombre herido y trató de hablarle, pero el idioma que pronunciaba con cada palabra le era extraño. Éste se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, como uno abraza a un desahuciado. Pero la calidez que desprendía era vida pura y Roma no podía dejar este mundo estando entre estos brazos.

- 你是哪里人，陌生人?1

-Desearía poder entenderte, pero lamentablemente sólo puedo mirar tu rostro.

-无论语言，欢迎您在我的房子.2

-La belleza es universal, en cualquier rincón del mundo puede ser encontrada. Aunque no he visto otro rostro más bonito que el tuyo.-dijo Roma mientras acariciaba las mejillas de aquel ser.

Le dolía en el alma no poder volver a ver a sus nietos, pero morir de esa forma era mejor de lo que hubiera podido pedir algún día.

-陌生男子. 3-exclamó el oriental mientras besaba la frente del ya cadáver.

"Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes", fueron las últimas palabras de ese hombre que nació como un mortal cualquiera, se subió al panteón de los dioses mientras vivió y murió como en el mismo cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glosario:

1 ¿De dónde provienes, extranjero.

2 No importa el idioma, eres bienvenido en mi casa.

3. Dulces sueños, hombre extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan uno por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. InglaterraxNoruega

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

aimy-Otaku

**InglaterraxNoruega**

En la primavera de 1939, los Aliados empezaron a considerar a Escandinavia como un eventual teatro de operaciones. Sin embargo, dándose cuenta de que Alemania dependía en gran manera del hierro de Suecia, decidieron establecer un bloqueo, que indirectamente debilitaría al país teutón. Gran parte del producto de las minas era embarcado desde Narvik, por lo que siempre se consideró a este puerto del norte de Noruega como fundamental para lograr un bloqueo exitoso.

Al mismo tiempo, el futuro primer ministro británico Winston Churchill propuso en el Gabinete de Guerra Británico la idea de sembrar con minas las aguas frente a Noruega con la intención de que los barcos noruegos con hierro pasaran más cerca de Inglaterra, donde podrían ser interceptados fácilmente. Sin embargo, el entonces primer ministro Neville Chamberlain rechazó la propuesta, porque crearía roces con los entonces neutrales Estados Unidos.

A Arthur la idea la parecía una estrategia ideal a beneficio de las tropas aliadas, pero prefería no involucrar a su ex colonia. Por más de que las relaciones fueran tensas entre Alfred y él, el cariño de ser su antiguo tutor estaba tan vigente como en los siglos pasados y preferiría morir mil veces antes de que él tuviera que batallar en el horror de esta guerra.

Claro está, esto pasó mucho antes del ataque japonés de Pearl Harbor. Sin embargo, Churchill le pidió personalmente que viajara hasta el país nórdico y convenciera a Noruega de apoyar la idea. A pesar de no quererlo, Arthur, como país que es, siempre debía poner las órdenes de sus superiores sobre sus deseos.

El inglés sólo había conocido de cerca a Dinamarca, viejo conquistador de las aguas del norte y compañero de borracheras pirata. No obstante, jamás había tenido mayor contacto con su misterioso amigo, el chico de la expresión seria y las pocas palabras. Cuando desembarcó en las heladas aguas noruegas, fue recibido por los superiores de aquel país.

A Noruega en persona no lo vio por ningún lado. A pesar de haber llevado a hábiles políticos y militares, quienes podrían hacer cualquier tipo de negociación, él tenía la enorme curiosidad de conocer al escandinavo. Fue acogido en su propia casa aunque el chico nunca asomo sus narices. Antes de echarse a dormir, Arthur vio unas luces a través de la ventana de la habitación, unas luces de colores que se movían con rapidez.

-¿Hadas?.-dijo algo soñoliento. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Las luces seguían allí, revoloteando cual luciérnagas en la oscuridad en la noche.-Esto me recuerda a la vez en que fui a casa de Japón. Definitivamente, soy el único que puede ver a estas criaturas.-Las siguió por todo el recinto hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín. En medio de este estaba un chico arrodillado, jugando con más de estas pequeñas bolas brillantes.

-¿Tú eres Inglaterra, verdad?-exclamó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie. El inglés pudo ver que una especie de aura verduzca lo rodeaba.

-Soy yo.-respondió Arthur desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo fríamente el noruego.-No es la primera vez que vez a estos seres.

-No es eso. Es sólo que no sabía que otro país aparte de mí también fuera capaz de verlos.

-Sólo los que somos puros de corazón podemos hacerlo. Sólo basta creer en la magia.-Mientras decía esto último, el aura a su alrededor tomó una forma amenazante, como la de un monstruo de larga cabellera y filudos colmillos. Este rápidamente se abalanzó hacia Arthur, quien retrocedió con temor. -No tengas miedo, una criatura mágica nunca dañaría a nadie que le muestre respeto.-El troll comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del inglés, como esperando ser acariciado.

-Tienes razón. Una criatura mágica es más noble que muchos de los seres humanos.-agregó Arthur mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ese ser.-Pensé que serías diferente, pero me gustas.

-A mí también.-exclamó el noruego a secas. De pronto, el inglés se le acercó, lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso fugaz.

-Un regalo de despedida.-añadió mientras le sonreía. Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

-Imbécil.-farfulló el otro mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Finalmente, la negativa de Noruega y Suecia a apoyar la propuesta retrasó el plan. Este plan se vino abajo finalmente cuando Finlandia firmó un armisticio con la Unión Soviética en marzo de 1940 y la Guerra de Invierno acabó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. PrussiaxAmérica

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Sandy

**PrussiaxAmérica**

Hubo un tiempo en que Prusia pasó al servicio del rey de Francia Luis XVI, y combatió durante la guerra de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos al lado de George Washington. Se encargó de inculcar a las tropas americanas los fundamentos de la disciplina militar, en particular a través de los ejercicios.

-¡¿Quieren derrotar a los ingleses?-preguntó Gilbert a todo pulmón.

-¡Sí, señor!-respondieron los soldados.

-¡Entonces muevan ese trasero flojo que tienen y pónganse a trabajar! ¡Uno, dos, hop, uno, dos, hop! ¡Oye tú, el gordito de lentes, ven aquí!

-¡¿A quién llama gordito?-preguntó el susodicho.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?

-Alfred F. Jones.-respondió este algo fastidiado.

-Bien, Alfred. Entiende una cosa….¡Si te llamo gordito es porque lo eres! ¡Nunca se le refuta a alguien awesome como yo!

-¡No permitiré que me trate de esa manera, foca pálida!

-¡Cien lagartijas ahora mismo o no hay comida!

-¡A sus órdenes!-Alfred se echó al suelo a hacer las planchas, pero no esperó que Gilbert se parara sobre su espalda.

-¡Ese inglés te ha malcriado, mocoso! ¡A un superior se le respeta siempre!

-¡¿Por qué debe gritar? ¿Cree que no lo escucho?-se quejó Alfred.

-¡Esto es el ejército! ¡Ahora y siempre se grita! ¡Cien más!

-¡Esto es un abuso!-chilló Alfred adolorido.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir mocoso?

-¡Que usted es un abusivo!-exclamó el americano entre sollozos ahogados.

-Miren a la nenita que frágil, no puede hacer ni diez lagartijas seguidas. ¡Das vergüenza! ¡Párate ahora mismo!-ordeno el prusiano con la paciencia colmada.-¡Te voy a enseñar qué es ser awesome! ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Alfred rio para sus adentros y preparó su puño. Iba a encajarle un tortazo al europeo en toda la cara, pero el tipo le hizo una llave que logró tirarlo al suelo. Gilbert se agachó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¡Párese señorita! Este juego es muy divertido.-El prusiano espero a que el americano se pusiera de pie para cogerlo del cuello del uniforme y besarlo.

-¡Se jode ahora mismo!-Alfred jaló al sujeto y le plantó un aún más violento beso en la boca.-¡Con mi virilidad no se meta!-gritó mientras tiraba al sujeto de un empujón y le metía una patada.

-Pero que bien ha criado Arthur a este muchacho, caramba.-agregó Gilbert mientras se sobaba la cara.-Ya hubiera querido que mi querido West hiciera algo parecido algún día. De todas maneras, creo que esas regiones vitales serán mías. ¡Kesesesesese….no podrá ni hablar al ver mis cinco awesome metros!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

P.D. para** Mizuky1412:** Quise mandarte un mensaje pero no tienes cuenta, así que me contacto por aquí…me pediste algo de España Imperio pero lamento decir que no sé de que se trata…si me lo pudieras explicar con gusto te lo escribo…si alguien más me puede ayudar…bienvenido sea…

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	6. AlemaniaxBélgica

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Hino-sempai

**AlemaniaxBélgica**

La neutralidad de Bélgica se quebrantó en 1914, cuando Alemania invadió el país como parte del Plan Schlieffen. Las antiguas colonias alemanas de Ruanda-Urundi —que ahora son Ruanda y Burundi— fueron ocupadas por el Congo Belga en 1916. La Sociedad de Naciones las transfirió a Bélgica en 1924.

-No voy a seguir apoyándote en esta guerra.-dijo la belga con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.-No puedo seguir poniendo en peligro a mi gente. Quisiera que abandones mi país, ahora.-exclamó mirando a Ludwig con seriedad.

-Sabes muy bien que esa no es una decisión que nos concierne a nosotros.-respondió el alemán con un tono serio.-Nuestros superiores ordenan y nosotros obedecemos.

-Lamentablemente no confío en lo que dicen y hacen tus superiores. Basta con ver lo que está pasando en Europa.

-No creas que los únicos asesinos somos los alemanes.-exclamó Ludwig con sarcasmo.-¿Acaso no sabes lo que hace tu gente en el Congo Belga?

-¡No pretendas comparar a mi pueblo con los salvajes de tus compatriotas!.-chilló Emma ofendida. Nadie debía atreverse a decir algo así sobre su pueblo.

-Vives engañada. Bajo el dominio de tu país, el Congo Belga está desangrándose al igual o peor que Europa.

-Es mentira.-

Si algo le afectaba a esta muchacha de buen corazón era el sufrimiento humano. Desde siempre había odiado los conflictos y era su hermano mayor el que se ocupaba de ellos. Pero como país independiente que era en ese momento, no podía más que enfrentar todo sola. Se puso a llorar tendidamente. Otra cosa que detestaba era el mostrarse vulnerable, sobre todo ante los que consideraba sus enemigos.

-No lo es. Todos los seres humanos llevan la muerte en su naturaleza. No creas que me es fácil ver como mis compatriotas se han convertido en unos monstruos deseosos de ver el dolor de sus propios hermanos.-El alemán se paró de su sillón y se sentó junto a la chica. La cogió de la mano y le ofreció su pañuelo.

-No lo quiero. No trates de ser amable conmigo. Lo único que deseas es seguir abusando de mí y de mi territorio.

-Siento que pienses eso de mí. Yo poco entiendo a los humanos, pero puedo sentir lo mismo que ellos. Piensa que si no eras parte de la Triple Alianza, la Entente Cordiale te tomaría a la fuerza. Y te lo digo yo tengo experiencia, ni los ingleses, ni los rusos, ni los franceses son unos santos.

-Me imagino que eso es cierto. Entonces, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó Bélgica algo llorosa aún.

-El que desees.-respondió Alemania con calidez.

-Protégeme como si fuera parte de tu gente.-exclamó la muchacha mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del alemán.

-Con gusto lo haré.-agregó Ludwig mientras la abrazaba.

No fue la última vez que Bélgica estuvo bajo el dominio alemán. El país fue invadido de nuevo por Alemania en 1940, durante la Blitzkrieg. Estuvo ocupada hasta el invierno de 1944-45, en que fue liberada por las tropas Aliadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	7. RumaniaxPrussia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Yahoooo

**RumaniaxPrussia**

Desde 1862, Prusia y Rumania se unen bajo la misma familia monárquica, la dinastía Hohenzollern. Esta fue una familia de gobernantes alemanes que tuvo su origen en una familia de condes de Suabia, en el siglo XI o XII. El príncipe Carlos Antonio llegaría a ser ministro-presidente de Prusia entre 1858 y 1862, mientras que su hijo Carlos sería elegido (con el apoyo de Prusia) príncipe y posteriormente rey de Rumanía.

-¡Oye tú! Ahora que mis príncipes son tus gobernantes deberás obedecerme a mí, desde ahora tu awesome superior.-chilló Prussia al ver por primera vez a Vlad, país con el que compartiría a los mismos monarcas desde ese momento.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Rumania sin darle mayor importancia al sujeto.

-¡¿No sabes quién soy yo? Qué triste debe ser tu vida para no haberte enterado acerca de mi fantástica existencia.

-No te conozco. Nunca en mi vida he escuchado algo de ti.-dijo el rumano con voz socarrona.

-¿Nunca has escuchado de Gilbert "cinco awesome metros"?

-¿Algún fenómeno de circo?

-¡¿Cómo rayos no te puedes saber nada de mí?-chilló el prusiano perdiendo la paciencia.-Soy el más genial estratega después de Napoleón, brazo derecho de Federico II, parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones, ganador del concurso de borrachos de la taberna de Moe…

-Entonces sí eres un fenómeno de circo.-exclamó sarcásticamente Vlad.

-¡Asdfghjklasfghjkl! Acabas de entrar a la lista negra del awesome Prussia. ¡Desearás jamás haberte metido conmigo!.

-No me das miedo.

-¡Aquí el único fenómeno eres tú!-gruñó Gilbert molesto.-Ningún país o humano ha podido dejar de sentirse intimidado ante mi presencia.

-…

-Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Sí me dices que soy awesome y que me obedecerás en todo lo que digo, te perdonaré la vida.

-…

-¡¿Acaso eres un monstruo? ¡En todos los rincones del mundo impongo mi palabra! Todos tiemblan al verme. ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo? ¿Dentro de un armario?

-No. Dentro de un ataúd.-agregó el rumano mientras se transformaba en un vampiro y comenzaba a perseguir a Gilbert con una legión de murciélagos.

Después de un rato….

-¿Quién es genial?- le preguntó Rumania.

-Tú eres genial.-dijo Prussia entre dientes.

-¡Qué bueno que lo sepas!.-rió Vlad enseñando sus colmillos.-Es bueno conseguirse un esclavo de vez en cuando. Hace tiempo que no tenía una fuente de sangre tan deliciosa.

-¡Asdfghjklasfghjkl!¡Desearás jamás haberte metido conmigo!.

-¡Muajuajuajuajajuajuajuajuajua!-rió malévolamente el rumano mientras se acercaba por detrás de Gilbert.-¿Te estás resistiendo a ser mi esclavo?.-dijo mientras cogía al germano del mentón, lo cual le produjo a este un escalofrío.

-¡Aléjateeeee! ¡No me toques! ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando….No, no, no, noooooooooooooo….Sí,sí…ahhhh...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	8. CoreaxBelarús

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Hakkusyo - San

**CoreaxBelarús**

-¡Allí está mi aniki! ¡Y de nuevo está siendo acosado por ese ruso!-exclamó Corea mientras estaba escondido detrás de una pared.-Me acercaré e intentaré alejar a ese tío gordo y narizón.

-¡Allí está mi nii-san! ¡Y de nuevo está siendo molestado por ese chino!-exclamó Belarús mientras estaba escondido detrás de una pared frente de dónde estaba el coreano. -Me acercaré y acuchillaré a ese tío amarillo.

Ambos salieron de donde estaban escondidos, ni Rusia ni China se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo, a pocos segundos de que Belarús cometiera un asesinato, Corea utilizó las técnicas ninjas que le había visto a Japón y se la llevó a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡ASDFGHJKL! ¡&)(%(=$#"$%%!-chillaba Natalia mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del asiático.

-¡¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? ¡Ibas a matar a mi aniki! ¡Él y sus pechos pasarían a mejor vida!-lloró Corea.

-¡Ese chino de $/&%#3 se la pasa molestando a mi nii-san! ¡Voy a acabar con él!

-¡El que para acosando a mi aniki es tu hermano! Está poniendo sus manos muy cerca de terreno coreano. ¡No lo permitiré-daze!-exclamó el asiático con seguridad.

-¡Mi hermano sólo tiene ojos para mí!-gruñó la bielorrusa con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Mentira! Siempre ronda a mi hermano, yo sé que quiere sus pechos para él.

-¡Cállate tú también, chino raro! ¡Si sigues difamando a mi nii-san voy a dejarte como colador!

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo el coreano con cara de haber descubierto un nuevo continente.-¿Quieres darle celos a tu hermano?

-Pues sí.

-Yo también. Mira, mi idea es…-y Corea comenzó a contarle su grandioso plan a la chica.

-¡Sólo para que mi nii-san se dé cuenta de lo que puede perder!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

China trataba de escaparse de Rusia desde hace un buen rato. Caminaba rápidamente, casi corría para perderse de la vista del ruso. En su camino no pensaba en nada diferente hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió tanto que lo hizo parar en seco. Su querido hermanito Corea se besaba salvajemente con Belarús.

-¿Hermano?-trató de llamarlo Yao.-¡Hermano!

-¡No me molestes, aniki! ¡Vete, no ves que interrumpes!-le gritó Corea molesto.

-¡¿Bela? ¡Hermanita!-De repente llegó Rusia y se quedó igual de petrificado que el chino.

-¡Por la ##&%#%$&! ¿Acaso no se puede tener privacidad?-gruñó Belarús molesta.

-Mejor vámonos, querida.-le dijo Corea mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¡¿Querida?-exclamaron Rusia y China al unísono.

-Por aquí hay muchos metiches.-agregó la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua a los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, amiguita…¿No se suponía que esto era sólo para darle celos a nuestros hermanos?-preguntó un algo asustado Corea.

-¡$/(8$%($%##/&! Este juego me está gustando….¡Así que mejor cierra el hocico o tendrás que vértelas con mi cuchillo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	9. RusiaxFrancia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

River94

**RusiaxFrancia**

-Definitivamente yo debí de estar muy borracho como para haber aceptado este reto. Yo he podido con todo aquello que tenga piernas y camine, pero este sujeto me acojona.

-¿A quién has desafiado, ufuu? ¿Vas a pelearte, da?-le preguntó Iván a un muy asustado francés.

-Estetetete…Hola Iván. Te ves fefefefeliz…-tartamudeó el francés mientras el sudo le corría por las sienes.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, da.

-He hecho una apuestatatata…..dededebo debo besar a alguien.

-Por lo que sé eres todo un experto en esas cosas, da. No deberías estar nervioso ¿No?-exclamó Rusia de forma amenazadora.

-Es que no sasasasabes a quién debo bebebesar.

-Échate un trago y vas a ver que todo es más fácil, da. Te invito un poco de mi vodka, ufuu.

-Dididididicen que el alcohol te dadada valor.-dijo Francis cogiendo la botella de licor y dándole un largo trago.

-A mí me da ganas de hacer otras cosas, da.-agregó Rusia con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el francés en un segundo de inocencia.

-Ufuuuuuuuu….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Antonio, ¿Crees que Francis haya tenido los cojones como para besar a Rusia?

-No lo sé, Gilbert. Y si los tuvo, espero que esté vivo como para poder contarlo.-

De pronto, una puerta frente a los dos amigos se abrió y una mano salió como tratando de agarrar algo.

-¡Mira Gilbert! ¡Parece que están atacando a alguien!-exclamó Antonio.-¡No te preocupes amigo! ¡Te salvaré!-gritó mientras agarraba la mano y trataba de jalarla con todas sus fuerzas. Por más esfuerzo que hacía el español, no pudo sacar al hombre que parecía estar pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Yo también ayudaré!-chilló Gilbert cogiendo a Antonio y tirando de él.-Después de un rato en el forcejeo, un cuerpo salió volando.

-¿Francis?-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-…- el hombre estaba inconsciente. De la puerta salió una figura gigantesca rodeada por un aura maligna.

-Hola Antonio, hola Gilbert. Regrésenmelo un rato que la sesión de amor rusa no ha acabado aún.-exclamó Iván mientras arrastraba al francés.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron detrás de la puerta e inmediatamente se escucharon ruidos extraños.

-¡Sí, sí, sí…no, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!

-Te llevaremos para siempre en el corazón, amigo.-exclamó Gilbert con una mano en el corazón.

-Amén por nuestro querido Francis.-agregó Antonio haciendo la señal de la cruz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	10. DinamarcaxInglaterra

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Punk-Iggy

**DinamarcaxInglaterra**

-Ayer estaba tan borracho que si me preguntabas mi nombre te iba decir que no sabía.-dijo Dinamarca mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Igualmente. Había tomado tanto que no tenía idea si estaba vivo o muerto.-agregó Inglaterra frotándose los ojos.

-Lo bueno es que estas tú para recordarme lo que hice ayer y no tener que pasar vergüenza.

-Si los demás se enteran nos matan. No quisiera que ese estúpido francés piense que soy igual a él.

-Me moriría de dolor si es que esto llega a oídos de mi querido Noru.-agregó el danés algo desilusionado.

-América se sentiría decepcionado de mí.-continuó Arthur con la misma cara.

- El problema es que los cuatro somos rubios.

-Eres tan alto como él.-le contó el inglés.

-Y tú siempre estás rodeado de hadas y criaturas mágicas. Confundí a tu duende con el troll de Noru.-respondió el otro.

-¡Nunca fue mi intención acostarme contigo!-chillaron los dos al unísono mientras las lágrimas les salían cual cataratas de los ojos.

-¡Yo amo a Noru!-lloró Dinamarca.

-¡Y yo a ese gordo capitalista!-lo siguió Inglaterra.

-Sé que suele decirme que me odia y que prefiere tenerme lejos…

-A mí también me rechazan…la otra vez le pregunté si quería ser mi amigo…¿Y sabes lo que me respondió?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el danés intrigado.

-¡Me dijo que no! ¡Prefirió irse con una ballena!

-¡Eso es horrible! Sé lo que se siente amigo. Al menos no te golpea.

-Gracias amigo. Ha sido un gusto realmente.-exclamó Arthur mientras se abrazaba con el danés.

-Hermanos en el dolor.

-¿Puedo volverte a buscar?

-El dolor entre dos en menos atroz. A un hermano no se le niega un hombro donde llorar.

-Gracias.-agregó Arthur mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ahora vete que Noru va a venir y te va a ver.

-¿Pagaste las cervezas?

-Sí, sí…ahora sal de acá que tengo que acomodar este chiquero que es mi cuarto.

-Ok, ¿Tienes mi teléfono?

-Sí, ¿Tú también tienes el mío?

-Aquí está.-dijo el inglés mientras rebuscaba los bolsillos de su pantalón, que estaba en el suelo.

-Adiós, amigo.

-Hasta pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	11. RusiaxJapón

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Hideki-Kousoui

**RusiaxJapón**

La Guerra Ruso-Japonesa resultó en una sorprendente victoria japonesa, lo que le convirtió en una potencia mundial a tener en cuenta. Rusia se ve obligada a negociar. El resultado: la humillación de una nación occidental.

La derrota de Rusia fue recibida con conmoción en Occidente, especialmente a través de Asia. Esta guerra ha sido llamada el «fin del mito del hombre blanco». Frente al racismo de la época, supuestamente por primera vez, una nación blanca era vencida por otra raza. Después de esta guerra, el Imperio nipón adquirió gracias a su Armada Imperial un prestigio nacional e internacional en lo naval y militar que duró hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Rusia-san, esta guerra ha terminado. Es hora de aceptar su derrota.-exclamó Japón tratando de mantener una pose marcial ante ese hombre tan intimidante.-Ya hemos firmado los respectivos tratados de paz y no sería bien visto el que nos reunamos aparte de nuestros superiores.

-Sólo quería saber algo. Tengo una duda que me carcome las entrañas desde que me derrotaste en el campo de batalla, da.-agregó el ruso con un tono algo escalofriante.

-De todas formas creo que lo mejor hubiera sido enviar un telegrama o hacer una llamada telefónica. Seré gravemente castigado si ven que lo he recibido en mi casa.

-Sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta, ufuu. Cuando me respondas, me iré así como vine: en silencio y sin levantar sospechas.

-Está bien. Siéntese por favor que enseguida le traeré un té. Perdone no tener nada preparado pero su visita ha sido una sorpresa para mí.

-No es necesario, da.-Rusia tomó al japonés por la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza hacia él.-¿Cómo es que una nación tan pequeña, aparentemente débil y sola en medio del océano ha podido vencer al gran Imperio Ruso?

-Rusia-san, suélteme por favor.-le pidió el japonés al ver la fuerza que el hombre le aplicaba.-No he sido sólo yo, todos mis compatriotas han puesto todo lo que tenían en esta guerra. Hemos desarrollado mucho como país.

-No me digas, da. Yo soy el país más grande del mundo y he sido tristemente derrotado por ti. Quiero que me demuestres lo que realmente eres.-Rusia tenía una sonrisa algo rara en los labios.

-¿Quiere pelear otra vez? ¿No cree que un año de peleas ha sido suficiente para ambos países?

-Yo no he hablado de pelear en ningún momento, ufuu.-Quería ver que tal eras en otros terrenos aparte del bélico. ¿No creo que el único encanto de tu país sea su armada, da?

-Pues en Japón hay muchas cosas hermosas, sólo hay que darse tiempo para conocerlas.

-¿Hermosas como tú, ufuu?-el ruso tomó la otra muñeca del japonés y lo empujó contra un de las paredes.

-Creo que se está confundiendo. No creo que esto sea correcto.-exclamó mientras Rusia lo besaba por el cuello.

-No me importa que sea correcto, sólo quiero hacerlo, da.-dijo mientras bajaba o otras zonas del cuerpo del japonés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	12. SuizaxNyo Belarús

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

xXxLil'DarkxXx

**SuizaxNyo!Belarús**

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué haces parado en mi frontera? Nadie puede penetrar territorio suizo, aliado o del eje, recibirá mis balazos si lo hace.-gritó Vash mientras sostenía firmemente su rifle.

El muchacho le apuntaba a otro joven; alto, de piel blancuzca y cabellos platinados. Este no le prestó ninguna atención a la advertencia del suizo.

-¿Eres Rusia, verdad? No lo niegues, di ahora lo que quieres de mi país. ¡No te perdonaré si deseas invadirnos! ¡No lo lograrás!

-Yo no soy Rusia. No estoy haciendo nada, así que déjame en paz. -El sujeto giró su cabeza y se quedó viendo a Suiza con una mirada penetrante.

-No lo niegues, eres Rusia. Le conozco lo suficientemente bien. Sé que te encantaría tener a Suiza bajo tu poder. Nuestra ubicación es idónea para la batalla. Pero te repito, como en la Primera Guerra Mundial y como en todas las que vengan…seguiremos en la misma posición.

-Ya te dije que no soy Rusia. Me importa muy poco tu país. Puedo estar en donde quiera, no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-Si no eres Rusia…¿Quién eres entonces?-Vash no dejaba de apuntar al hombre con su rifle. Dio varios pasos como tratando de medir la reacción del otro, pero este ni siquiera se movía.

-Soy Belarús.

-¿Me crees tonto o qué? Belarús es una chica. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Identifícate.

-Nicolai Braginskaya.

-¿Por qué usas un apellido en femenino?-Suiza siguió avanzando. Mientras más cerca estaba del sujeto, pudo darse cuenta de que sus rasgos no encajaban con los del ruso. Eran mucho más finos y delicados, aunque no por eso dejaban de verse intimidantes.-¿Quién eres?

-Belarús.

-Ella es mujer.-El suizo pensó que todo era una alucinación. Nada encajaba. Pero hombre o mujer, igual lo echaría a patadas de su país.-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Quién eres?

-Belarús.

-Tú lo pediste.-Vash quiso apretar el gatillo de su arma. No obstante, a milisegundos de que lo hiciera, un cuchillo le pasó rozando la mejilla. Sintió un leve corte. Cuando se dio cuenta, el tal Nicolai estaba a escasos centímetros de él con el abrigo abierto.

-Te voy a enseñar que soy Belarús.-Nicolai sujetó al suizo de la muñeca y lo arrastró al puesto de guardia que había ocupado antes de su llegada. Su rostro tenía una expresión algo salvaje que a Suiza le dio miedo. Aunque en el fondo sólo se preguntaba que hacía allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	13. FranciaxJapón

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Aru Lawlieth

**FranciaxJapón**

-Oye Japón, ¿Cómo es que a ti nunca te tildan de pervertido si todo el día te la pasas dibujando estas cosas?.-preguntó Francia mientras sostenía unos libros en sus manos.

-No sé de lo que me está hablando, Francia-san.-respondió Japón haciéndose el desentendido. Nadie jamás había encontrado el escondite de sus mangas y doujinshis yaoi. Estaban más ocultos que el mismo Wally y absolutamente nadie sabía de su existencia.

-Si voltearas a ver lo que tengo en mis manos, lo comprenderías.-El asiático giró su cabeza cual si fuera la niña del exorcista y dio un grito ahogado al ver un par de volúmenes de Sensitive Pornograph entre los dedos del europeo.

-Eso no me….¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¿De dónde sacó eso?-Kiku estaba más blanco que un papel.

-No puedo creer que con esa cara de yo no fui fueras capaz de hacer estas guarradas.-El francés se acercaba peligrosamente al japonés mientras éste trataba de entender cómo lograron salirse esos dos mangas de su colección.

-¿Por si acaso no fue la señorita Hungría la que le alcanzo ese material?-Japón recordó haberle prestado exactamente esos libros a Elizabeta hace muchísimo tiempo. Tanto que ni se acordaba pues tenía demasiados de esos en su habitación.

-No me los dio así como así, se los intercambié por una colección de fotos de varios países bañándose.

-Puedo explicarlo todo.-exclamó Kiku algo nervioso.-Pero debo pedirle que no le diga nada a nadie sobre este asunto.

-No es tan simple, mi querido amigo amarillo.-agregó el Francis con esa sonrisa maliciosamente pervertida que tiene.-Tienes que hacer algo a cambio para Francia, si no esto se sabrá desde Bolivia hasta la Siberia.

-¿Algo como qué?- Japón tragó saliva mientras pensaba en fulminar a cierta húngara traidora.

-Algo como practicar conmigo todas esas cosas que dibujas aquí.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?

-Míralo como una contribución al arte. ¿A qué nunca habías tenido un modelo tan guapo para tus dibujos?

-No necesito modelos, señor Francia. Todo viene de mi imaginación.

-Pues que imaginación tan sucia la tuya. No seas egoísta y enséñale lo que sabes hacer al tío Francis.-Éste ya estaba a escasos centímetros del japonés.-Además, nunca he estado con un asiático y a mí no me pueden tildar de racista o xenófobo.

-China me contó que también le quiso hacer cosas indecorosas.

-¿China está en Asia?

-….

-Bueno como dice el dicho: "Házselo bien sin mirar a quién".

-¿No es: "Hacer el bien sin mirar a quién?

-Eso mismo, igual vas a probar la bondad francesa.-exclamó Francis mientras se echaba al japonés al hombre y se lo llevaba a algunos de sus escondites secretos para hacerle cosas no tan secretas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	14. SueciaxNoruega

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Sakura Eldenstein

**SueciaxNoruega**

La Unión entre Suecia y Noruega fue la unión personal de los reinos de Suecia y Noruega entre 1814 y 1905.

Al finalizar la Guerras Napoleónicas, Dinamarca realizó una alianza con Napoleón y Noruega fue cedida al rey de Suecia en 1814. Sin embargo, Noruega intentó alcanzar la independencia, que incluyó una breve guerra contra Suecia.

-"Voy a ser independiente, no voy a estar bajo tu reinado por más tiempo".-Esa fue la frase que frecuentemente Noruega repetía desde que Dinamarca lo dejó bajo la tutela de Suecia.

A pesar de que Suecia era uno de los hombres al que el danés consideraba su enemigo, sabía que era alguien recto, probo y confiable. Noruega estaría seguro a su lado. Finlandia se encontraba envuelta en una cruenta guerra con Rusia por su independencia. De esta manera, en la casa del sueco sólo estaban él y el noruego; aunque los dos actuaban como si estuvieran solos.

En realidad, la relación entre los dos reinos fue de conflicto permanente, llegando en 1905 a una declaración unilateral de independencia de Noruega, que daba por terminado el régimen de unión personal, situación que se resolvió con la aceptación y el reconocimiento de Noruega como reino independiente por parte del rey Oscar II, el 26 de octubre de 1905.

-¿Regr'sar's con Din'm'rca?-preguntó el sueco ante la noticia de que su protegido se iría de su casa.

-Voy a ser libre. No estaré bajo el dominio de nadie.-respondió Noruega a secas.

-Sé que est' tiemp' que est'v'ste aqu', nuestr' relaci'n no fu' la mej'r.

-Yo no soy Finlandia.-exclamó el más pequeño con algo de fastidio.

-Es' ya l'o s'.

-¿Creíste que iba a ser su reemplazo ahora que está bajo el gobierno de Rusia?

-N'da ni n'die podr'a reempl'zarl'.

-¿Y tú crees que él te ha cambiado por los dones rusos?-agregó Noruega con sarcasmo.

-¡No p'rm'tiré que dig's es'! Sueco gruñó con enojo ante la provocación del otro.

-¡Puede estar muy feliz con otro! ¿Por qué no? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si era contento a tu lado?

-¡P'rale a tu b'ca! –Suecia se acercó amenazadoramente al chico y lo agarró por el cuello con fuerza.-¡¿Qué es l' qu' qu'eres?

-¿No quieres probar algo diferente a tu linda, obediente y sumisa esposa?-Noruega tenía una sonrisa algo intimidante. Agarró al sueco del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él.-Algo por una sola vez antes de regresar a tu aburrida rutina.

-¿Est' qu'dar'a entr'e n'sotr's d's?

-Obviamente, que sí.-dijo Noruega mientras el sueco le daba un torpe beso en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	15. PrussiaxNyo Greece

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Loki Boom-2

**PrussiaxNyo!Grecia**

-¿Quién es el más awesome de todos los hombres? Tú por supuesto.-decía Prussia cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Todos los días hacía lo mismo. No podía vivir sin alabarse. Sin embargo, un día su bello rostro fue "desfigurado" por un animalito juguetón.

-¡Gilbird! Aléjate de ese gato. ¡Quieres terminar como bocadillo! Shu shu, gato malo. ¡Kyaaaaah! ¡En la cara no!-Prussia fue atacado por un gato maloso cuando quiso salvar a su amarillo y emplumado amigo.

-¡Aquiles! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente!-chilló una muchacha a lo lejos.

De la nada apareció una chica de largo y rizado cabello de color marrón, ojos esmeralda y que tenía un largo vestido blanco. Tras ella, un ejército de gatos la seguía de cerca. El tal Aquiles dejó la cara de Gilbert y se fue ronroneando al lado de su dueña, con cara de saber que no comería atún ese día.

-¡Gato del demonio! Ahora parezco un crucigrama.

-Perdónalo, es un gato muy celoso.-se disculpó la chica, que de cerca se podía ver que tenía cara de sueño.- Es que no suelen haber muchos hombres por este sitio. Los únicos machos del lugar son mis mininos.

-No me mires. Mi awesome cara se ha visto transformada en la de un horrible ser.-Gilbert sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y se miró.-¡Kyaaaaah! Y lo peor es que es verdad.

-La belleza no se hace, se crea en los ojos de quien la mira.-reflexionó ella.-Creo que todavía te vez guapo.

-Gracias por subirme la autoestima.-lloró el prusiano.-¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-Soy Grecia. Y tú eres Prussia. ¿Verdad, Gilbert?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó él sorprendido.-Nunca te había visto en mi vida.

-Porque yo lo sé todo. Por ejemplo, sé que eres un narcisista. ¿Has oído del mito de Narciso?

-¿Un narciqué?

-Un narcisista, alguien que se quiere demasiado. La palabra tiene su origen en…

Así fue como Prussia se pasó todo el día hablando con la griega, aprendiendo de alguien que era todo un experto en el arte de la conversación, filosofando sobre la vida, Dios y el por qué la gallina cruzó la calle.

-Creo que eres perfecta. No sólo eres bonita, sino también inteligente y gran conversadora.-halagó el prusiano a la muchacha.

-Lamentablemente tengo un defecto. Soy ninfómana.

-¿Ninfoqué?

-Soy una devora-hombres.-dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba provocadoramente a Gilbert.-Tengo una actividad amorosa muy alta y no puedo dejar que mi promedio baje.

-Repito, eres perfecta.-exclamó Gilbert con cara de pervertido a más no poder.

-Entonces vas a tener que ayudarme con mi problema.-exclamó ella mientras arrastraba a Gilbert hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	16. RusiaxItalia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Lollol

**RusiaxItalia**

Italia se encontraba profundamente preocupado por la visita que Rusia le haría Alemania. Muchos miedos, capaz infundados, nacieron en su cabeza y no lo dejaban vivir despreocupadamente como siempre. Pensaba que Ludwig lo dejaría de querer si es que se hacía amigo del ruso.

Aunque sabía que muchas veces los países debían visitarse los unos a los otros por cuestiones meramente protocolares, algo dentro de Feliciano preocupaba su ligera existencia. Después de haberle dado varias vueltas al asunto, decidió ir a casa del germano para salirse de dudas. Entre acosos franceses y balazos suizos, Feliciano llegó al país teutón con ganas de encontrarse con su querido amigo, pero fue a otro quien lo recibió.

-¡Doitsu! He venido a visitarte, ve.-el italiano no recibió respuesta alguna.-¿Doitsu?

-Privet, ¿Tú eres Ita-chan, da?

-Ru-ru-ru-sia…-Feliciano no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.-¿Dó-do-do-donde está Doitsu?

-No lo sé, ufuu. Yo también lo estoy buscando, da.

-Pero, esta es su casa, ve. ¿Qué haces acá si él no está?

-Porque soy su invitado de honor, ufuu. De todas formas, no sabía que tú también vendrías a visitarlo. Así cambian mis planes, da.

-Entonces, volveré cuando esté aquí, ve.-Italia trato de darse media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero dos enormes brazos lo rodearon impidiéndoselo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar un rato conmigo, da?

-Yo sólo buscaba a Doitsu, ve.-Los nervios se le convirtieron en miedo al italiano.

-Pero podemos jugar un rato hasta que llegue, da.

-¿No podemos esperar a Doitsu para jugar con él?

-Podemos empezar sin él, luego puede unirse, ufuu.-exclamó Rusia con su risilla maliciosa.

-Está bien, ve. ¿A qué quiere jugar?-preguntó inocente Feliciano.

-Primero debes cerrar los ojos, da.-El italiano obedeció y sintió como la boca de ruso invadía salvajemente la suya. Trató de zafarse perola otra nación era mucho más fuerte.

-¡Este juego no me gusta, ve!-chilló el más pequeño con fastidio.

-¿Es por mí, da?-agregó rápidamente Iván con un tono triste.

-Creo que sí. Esta es la casa de Doitsu, él nos puede ver, ve.

-Nunca vas a hacer nada divertido si estás con ese alemán pisándote los talones todo el tiempo, da.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces juega conmigo, ufuu.

-Está bien. Usted lo pidió, ve.-Una mirada atrevida salió de los ojos de Feliciano y le devolvió el gesto al ruso, alargando su juego hasta que cierto germano viniera y capaz quisiera unírseles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	17. FranciaxHungría

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

AiHimaruyaBraginski

**FranciaxHungría**

Antes de dormir, todos los días Hungría hacía su ronda nocturna para espantar a los infiltrados (especialmente los franceses) que solían meterse en la casa del austriaco creyéndose Napoleón con ansias de invadir regiones vitales austriacas. Sin embargo, ese día el Francia exploraría terrenos por los que nunca había recorrido .

-¡Te doy cinco segundos para que te largues de acá, maldito pervertido!-chilló Hungría con su sartén en la mano.

-Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. He escuchado a tu cuerpo llamarme desde el otro lado del salón.-Francis fue atrapado in fraganti en la casa de Austria en medio de la noche.

-¡No quieras burlarte de mí con tus piropos baratos! Sé que has venido a hacerle cosas indecorosas al señor Austria. Y eso se paga con la sartén.

-Para gusto tuyo, no he venido por el señorito, mon cheri. Estoy buscando algo diferente.

-¡Tratas de despistarme! Te freiré con tu propia grasa, y luego te asaré a fuego lento y le daré las sobras al gato.

-Por favor, Elizabeta. ¿Por qué la violencia? ¿Por qué el odio? Si podemos ser buenos amigos.-De pronto, el galo se arrodilló frente a la chica y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Ni arrodillándote olvidaré todo lo que le has hecho al señor Austria!

-Cómo me gustaría ser tu sartén para que todos los días me agarraras por el man…-exclamó Francis con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡Después de darte al gato te voy a echar por el inodoro!-interrumpió la húngara mientras levantaba el brazo y dirigía su instrumento hacia la cabeza del francés.

-¡Lo pensé para ti! Como siempre te la pasas con la sartén en la mano…además…es uno de los más educados de mi repertorio. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que le digo a Austria…?

-¡Ni loca! ¡Cállate y lárgate!

-Voy a tener que ser más agresivo, hoy no me voy si no reparto un poco de amour por aquí…no he cruzado la fronteras de Suiza con peligro de muerte para nada….

Inmediatamente, Francis jaló a Hungría en un paso de baile, rodeándola con los brazos para darle un beso francés. La chica soltó la sartén y se dejó llevar hasta olvidarse por completo que unos segundos antes le había querido partir el trasero a ese sujeto. De pronto, la soltó y le dio una rosa roja.

-Quisiera ser una rosa para estar en el jardín de tu corazón.-Francis le guiñó un ojo y se fue por la ventana más cercana que tenía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Elizabeta todavía estaba en shock. Se asomó por la ventana y antes de que Francis se fuera gritó fuertemente.-¡Por hoy te la perdono, imbécil!-Cunado volvió a entrar a la casa, se quedó riendo por largo rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	18. NoruegaxBelarús

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Van der Banck

**NoruegaxBelarús**

Ambos tenían en común el hecho de que compartían fronteras con el país más extenso del mundo, Rusia. Los dos vivían en terrenos inhóspitos, rodeados de nieve y de frío. Eso al parecer había marcado su carácter, tan duro como el invierno en el que vivían perennemente. Sus semblantes eran inexpresivos, muchas veces sólo podían reflejar enojo en una mueca casi inteligible. Para los que lo rodeaban, eran difíciles de comprender.

Algo que le gustaba hacer a Noruega era el hecho de alejarse del bullicio, de las risotadas estúpidas de Dinamarca, de las constantes quejas de su hermano, del parloteo finlandés y los monosílabos suecos. Sólo podía encontrar calma en lo más alejado de su tierra, en ese lugar donde el día puede durar seis meses al igual que la noche. Sobre las montañas la vida pasa más lento, al final, uno se encuentra solo frente a la inmensidad de la creación.

Cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropa abrigadora, el noruego trataba de caminar entre la nieve sin hundirse. A veces se cruzaba con una liebre o un zorro. No sabía cómo esos animales podían vivir en parajes en los que sólo crecía el musgo con mucha dificultad. Pero ese día, otro ser le llegaría a sorprender mucho más.

Belarús amaba a su hermano por sobre todo en este mundo. Su mayor deseo era unirse con él en un solo territorio. Por mucho tiempo fueron uno solo hasta la caída de la gigantesca Unión Soviética. A veces gustaba de visitarlo y recordar esas épocas que por lo menos para ella, a diferencia de las demás naciones que se independizaron, fueron felices.

Caminar entre el frío petrificante con un delgado vestido no era nada para ella. Con el cabello, las cejas y las pestañas escarchadas, la piel azulada y los labios partidos, recorría largas distancias por el hielo. A veces se echaba sobre la nieve y movía sus brazos y piernas para crear la silueta de un ángel.

Se quedaba dormida allí mismo y Rusia era quién venía a llevársela para que no muriera de hipotermia. Para ella, eso era prueba de que él la quería y que no dejaría que nada le pasara. Belarús siempre esperaba ese abrazo cálido que le permitía a su corazón el volver a latir.

Esa vez, hizo lo mismo; sin embargo, su hermano no fue a recogerla. Cuando despertó casi petrificada, encontró a su lado a un muchacho en el mismo estado. Muy delgado, rubio, con un mechón de cabello que serpenteaba entre la nieve. Estaba dormido y parecía necesitar alguien que lo salve. La muchacha de cabello platinado se echó a su costado y le brindó el abrazo más cálido que puede haber dado en su vida. Lo cogió de la mano mientras hacía un ángel sobre el níveo material.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capítulo me resultó bastante difícil de escribir. Le pido disculpas a Van der Banck por la demora. Tu pedido lo tenía hace tiempo pero no sabía ni cómo empezar…Espero te guste!...

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	19. EspañaxAustria

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

La andante

**EspañaxAustria**

Después del matrimonio de Maximiliano I con María, heredera de Borgoña (que controlaba los Países Bajos) y el matrimonio de su hijo Felipe el Hermoso con Juana, heredera de España y su recién fundado imperio, Carlos V heredó España, Italia del sur, Austria y los Países Bajos. En 1580 su hijo Felipe II heredó Portugal y sus colonias.

-Ahora que mi superior es gobernante de media Europa, yo soy el imperio más grande del mundo. Junto con mis colonias en América y Asia, soy invencible.-se pavoneaba España frente a un aburrido Austria.

-Carlos V es tan superior tuyo como mío. Somos iguales.-exclamó Roderich con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro que no! Yo soy el jefe de todos.-chilló un muy emocionado Antonio. Bajo mi mando está Italia del Sur, Bélgica, Países Bajos…y ahora tú. Muy pronto Portugal será mío al igual que todas sus colonias.

-Para que lo recuerdes, yo te cedí al hermano mayor de Feliciano.

-¡Porque no lo podías controlar!

-Tú tampoco lo puedes hacer.

-¡Claro que no!-El ibérico se levantó de su silla y le dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño.-Está bien, es un poco rebelde, pero es mi lacayo al fin y al cabo.-agregó algo resignado.

-¿Quieres que te aplauda por eso?-Roderich estaba cansado del español. Ahora que compartían la misma casa monárquica, debía verlo más seguido de lo que deseaba. Él no era Prussia como ara soportar idiotas.

-Somos casi como primos de ahora en adelante. Deberías llevarte mejor conmigo.

-Que nuestros gobernantes sean los mismos no significa que tengamos que ser los mejores amigos. Sólo debemos mantener relaciones meramente profesionales.

-¡Vamos a hacer un pacto!-El español gritó de repente.-Estira tu mano y repite conmigo.-El austriaco dudo varios segundos pero finalmente le tendió la mano al otro

-Desde este momento, nos apoyaremos como hermanos. Vamos a ser como familia, con la misma sangre, los mismos objetivos…

-Cuando Prussia me ataque te vas a poner de su lado y todas tus palabras te las vas a tener que comer. No vas a traicionar a uno de tus mejores amigos. Lo mismo con Francia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Te lo estoy diciendo con honestidad. ¡Ya sé!.-España se abalanzó sobre Austria y le dio un beso en los labios.-El matrimonio es el contrato más largo y duradero. El momento más importante de una boda es cuando los esposos sellan su contrato con un beso. ¡PAAAAAAFFF!

-Idiota- Roderich se acomodó los lentes luego de meterle una cachetada en toda la cara al español.-¡Me has visto cara de mujer! No tengo que estar soportando.-Austria se levantó molesto y salió de la habitación. Lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Mariazell tenía una curiosa forma de corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	20. CoreaxChina

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Akari Kohaku

**CoreaxChina**

-Aniki, te tengo una propuesta que te va a interesar bastante, daze.-chilló Corea mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-¿Me vas a proponer algo-aru? ¿A mí?-lo miró China algo curioso.

-Sí, a ti, aniki. No lo vas a rechazar porque te conviene, daze. Vas a estar tan emocionado como yo después de que te lo diga.

-¿Qué es? ¿No tiene nada que ver con tocar mis pechos, verdad-aru?

-¿Acaso crees que soy un acosador o algo así?-exclamó el menor con cara de borrego degollado.

-Sí.

-¡Eso es cruel, aniki! Yo te sigo porque te quiero.

-Es la verdad-aru. Siempre estás detrás de mí. A pesar de que te he dicho que no me gusta que parezcas mi sombra.

-Bueno, de eso se trataba el asunto, daze. Si aceptas mi proposición, prometo nunca más molestarte.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio-aru?-exclamó China emocionado.-¡¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Sólo tienes que bssbsbsbssss….-le contó el coreano al oído…

-¡Aiyah! ¡Sabía que pedirías algo así! No puedo creer que confié en tus palabras-aru.

-Sólo una vez, te lo juro por mi vida que no te vuelvo a molestar, daze. Es más, seguro que no vas a sentir nada…pero me estarías dando el mejor regalo de mi vida.

-No están fácil-aru. Eres mi hermano…

-Yo lo haré todo, sólo debes dejarte llevar, daze.

-Está bien.-China suspiró profundamente.-¿Está bien que cierre los ojos-aru?

-Sí eso te hace sentir más cómodo.-Inmediatamente, la nación más antigua del mundo se quedó quieta y dejó caer los párpados. Permaneció quieta un largo rato sin sentir nada.

-¿Corea? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Acaso está es una broma-aru?

-No es una broma.-De repente, China sintió como era besado tiernamente en los labios. Cuando hubo acabado, abrió los ojos.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Por qué estoy amarrado? ¡¿Corea? ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer-aru?

-Lo siento, aniki. No puedo quedarme contento con un solo beso. Si ya comenzamos, hay que terminarla ¿No?

-¡Este no era el plan-aru! ¡Aléjateeeeeeeeeee! ¿Qué me tocas? ¡No, ahí no aruuuuuu!

-Sé que te va a gustar, daze.

-¡No te quites la ropa-aru! ¡Arghhhhhasdfgghh-aru!

Misteriosamente, al día siguiente, Corea formaba parte de la Unión Soviética….más bien…se hizo uno con Rusia…Las causas nunca se conocieron a fondo a nivel diplomático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	21. AméricaxIslandia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Dlaymei

**AméricaxIslandia**

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas la ocuparon, violando la neutralidad islandesa. En 1941, el dominio del país pasó a los Estados Unidos para que el Reino Unido pudiera desplegar sus tropas en otros lugares.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi país?-Islandia vio su níveo paisaje contaminado con la presencia de cierto gringo.

-Parece que no te has enterado, pero ahora estás bajo mis dominios, estado cincuenta y dos.-rio Alfred. De quién sabe dónde, sacó un cartel con la bandera de Estados Unidos de América y una inscripción que decía: "Bienvenidos al estado 52".

-¿Estado cincuenta y dos? No sé de qué estarás hablando, pero te doy cinco minutos para que desaparezcas de mi vista.

-Inglaterra me ha entregado este contrato firmado dejándome a cargo de este territorio. Ahora es mío y tú pasaras a servir a mi casa.

-¿Inglaterra? Ese cejón con pinta de delincuente, ya lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de sus conquistas y tiene que dárselas a otro inepto.

-¿A qué inepto?-Alfred no entendió el chiste. El nórdico se tapó la cara con la mano.

-Yo pondré las reglas del juego. Seré tu territorio pero tú te regresas a tu país y yo me quedo aquí feliz. ¿Entendiste?

-Este va a ser mi zoológico personal de ballenas. No regresaré a mi casa hasta terminar de construirlo.

-¡VETE AHORA!-gritó Islandia enojado.-Mi país no va a ser tu guarida de cetáceos.

-Es que ya no puedo ir a pedírselo a Japón después de lo de la bomba atómica. No quiere ni verme.-exclamó el americano algo triste.

-Y va ser para menos. El único salvaje no fue el tío del bigote. Ahora…¡LLÉVATE TUS BALLENAS A UNA PECERA Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR!

-A ti te falta un poco de amor. Para ser tan joven eres muy malhumorado.

-Tengo mis motivos. ¡TÚ ERES UNO DE ELLOS!-El muchacho de cabellos platinados cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. De repente, se sintió abrazado.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dándote un poco de amor, lo necesitas.

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA!-Un ruido terrible se oyó y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Alfred se abrazó más fuerte al islandés.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Qué fue eso?

-Es la señal de mi ira. Vas a morir carbonizado bajo la lava de mis volcanes.

-¡Rayos! Quería probar esa cosa llamada regaliz, lástima que todas las fábricas se quemaran.-De repente, todo el estruendo paro.

-Estuviste cerca de morir.-exclamó Islandia. América lo besó en la mejilla y se fue dando saltos. Varios kilómetros a la redonda, fue picoteado por una bestia salvaje. Se sospecha de un pájaro, alias Mr. Puffin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	22. GreciaxInglaterra

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Lorena Malfoy

**GreciaxInglaterra**

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, durmiendo tan pancho mientras tu país se cae en medio de la crisis.-exclamó cierto cejón inglés al poder encontrar a Grecia durmiendo entre unas ruinas,

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-preguntó un somnoliento griego.

-Estoy evaluando tu situación, Mr. Cameron* me envió a hacer un estudio de tu país antes de aprobar tu rescate financiero.

-Entonces puedes pasearte lo que quieras.-Heracles se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a continuar su siesta.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!, _dirty little pig_.-gruñó Arthur enojado.- Todos los PIIGS* son iguales. Una sarta de despreocupados. Comenzando con el _bloody wanker _de Irlanda.

-Yo no te he pedido nada.

-Si tú caes en la bancarrota, vas a jalar a otros países. Toda Europa se va a ir al caño, luego el gordo capitalista y el resto del mundo. ¿Acaso no te importa?

-Sólo estás preocupado por que la crisis no te afecte. Muy poco te importa si los demás nos caemos a pedazos.

-Yo sí cuido a mis ciudadanos.

-Mis ciudadanos están bien grandes como para cuidarse solos. No me gusta entrometerme en sus vidas.

-¿Realmente eres una de las naciones más antiguas del mundo? ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir entre tantas guerras y conflictos a lo largo de los siglos con ese carácter tan despreocupado?-Inglaterra se sentía confundido.

-Porque en la antigüedad todo era más fácil. Entre clases de filosofía, banquetes y orgías me la pasaba bien. Eso del PBI sólo lo inventaron para producir dolores de cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Si yo dejo de leer los números de la bolsa o el precio de petróleo un solo día, siento que todo el país se va a la basura. Si yo no me preocupo por eso, ¡¿Quién lo va a hacer? ¡¿La reina?-Arthur se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Pues, sólo debes hacer un hueco en la tierra y echarte a dormir ahí. Dormido ya no tienes preocupaciones. Échate a mi costado y vas a ver que te olvidas de todo.

-Tienes que contagiarme un poco de esa ligereza.-El inglés se sentó al lado del griego. Éste lo rodeó con un brazo.

-Pon tu mente en blanco y piensa en algo que te guste. Por ejemplo, yo pienso en gatos. Esa nube de allá tiene forma de gato.-Heracles señaló al cielo. Realmente ninguna nube se parecía a un gato, alucinaciones griegas.

-Esa nube de allá tiene forma de Euro en picada.

-Capaz hacer deporte te ayude a despejarte.

-¡¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?

-Porque yo me ejercito con el método espartano.

-Ya que….-Inglaterra comenzó a imitar al helénico.-No creo que Francia esté cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:**

Mr. Cameron: En alusión al primer ministro inglés, David Cameron.

PIIGS: Países europeos en crisis. Portugal, Irlanda, Italia, Grecia y España (Spain).

PBI: Producto Bruto Interno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	23. HolandaxTurquía

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Ranulf

**HolandaxTurquía**

La palabra tulipán proviene del vocablo turco otomano tülbend que, a su vez, proviene del término persa dulband. Ambas palabras significan "turbante" y hacen referencia a la forma que adopta la flor cuando está cerrada.

Los tulipanes se cultivaron como plantas ornamentales desde principios del siglo XI en Anatolia, Turquía. Con la Edad Moderna, su cultivo se extendió hacia los países del norte de Europa, convirtiéndose en la flor nacional de los Países Bajos y parte inseparable de su paisaje. ¿Cómo es que este símbolo inconfundible de Holanda no es propio de sus tierras sino de Turquía?

-¡Esto no es España! ¡Lárgate a conquistar a ese pedazo de idiota!-gritó un enfurecido holandés a aquel hombre enmascarado mientras sostenía su espada apuntándolo.

-¿Esto acaso no es España?-preguntó muy suelto el misterioso sujeto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi tierra de esa forma? Estos son los Países Bajos. ¡Que te quede claro!

-Está bien. No entiendo, todos los países de esta zona son tan poco amigables. Yo sólo busco amigos por aquí.

-¡¿Crees que soy idiota? Eres el Imperio Turco, has conquistado Asia Menor, Europa del Este y el norte de África.

-Veo que conoces bien mis logros.-exclamó el tipo entre sonoros aplausos.-No sabía que tenía seguidores por aquí.

-¡Estoy dispuesto a pelear por defender a mi patria!

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? ¿Quién dice que vengo en son de guerra? No todo el tiempo me la paso peleando. Ahora hago negocios.

-¿Negocios?-Holanda se quedó pensativo.-¡Quieres distraerme!-volvió a ponerse en guardia.

-Toma, esta es mi afición. Una flor turca para el mundo. ¿Es bonita verdad?-Sadiq sacó una delicada flor de una de sus mangas. Era de color rojo sangre intenso.

-Pues sí.-El europeo se quedó absorto con la bella forma de la planta.

-Como me dices que esto no es España, yo me sigo de largo.-El sujeto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¡¿A cuánto me vendes todo tu equipaje?

-¿Quieres hacer negocios conmigo?-El turco se acercó lentamente a la región europea. Este se puso algo nervioso.

-Estas flores son hermosas. Quiero sembrarlas aquí. Son demasiado bellas como para que adornen la casa de ese imbécil.

-Qué alegría que sepas reconocer una obra de arte. Pero negocios son negocios.- Turquía le volvió a dar la espalda al holandés.

-¡Que me las vendas te digo!-Eso sacó de sus casillas al muchacho y se lanzó por la espalda del turco.-¡Véndemelas! ¡Quiero tener esas flores en mi casa! ¡No te soltaré hasta que me las des!.

Turquía caminó varias leguas con un holandés abrazado a él. El resto de la historia ya la conocen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	24. FranciaxSuiza

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

**Fallon Kristerson**

**FranciaxSuiza**

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Suiza recibió más de 300.000 refugiados, de los cuales 104.000 eran de tropas extranjeras, que fueron aceptados según los Derechos y obligaciones de los países neutrales, documento firmado en las Conferencias de la Haya de 1899 y 1907; 60.000 de los refugiados eran civiles escapando de la persecución de los nazis.

-¡A tu país, barbudo!-gritó Suiza apuntando su rifle a la nuca de cierto rubio pelilargo.

-¡No me botes, por favor!-lloró el sujeto mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa.-Mi país está invadido de alemanes, no sé dónde esconderme. Inglaterra no me va a recibir ni a patadas, España está con eso de su Guerra Civil, Austria y Prusia son del eje….¡ERES MI SALVACIÓN!-Francia se aferró a la pierna de Vash.

-¡LÁRGATE! ¡Soy neutral! Si te cobijo voy a ser víctima de los ataques del Eje…bueno, sólo de Alemania. ¡Pero ese bigotudo va a dejar Suiza como un desierto!

-Tendrás en tu conciencia mi muerte...cuando pudiste salvarme…

-No tengo dónde meterte. No puedes entrar a mi casa porque allí está mi hermana. Liechtenstein es demasiado pura como para vivir en el mismo lugar con un pervertido como tú. No la puedo exponer a semejante noticia.

-¡Prometo portarme como un santo!-Francia se puso en posición de estatua de Iglesia, con un aura dorada rodeándole la cabeza.

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡Cada noche escucho el ruido de tus asquerosas orgías! ¡Desde hace siglos!-chilló el helvético sin dejar de apuntar con su arma a Francis.

-Vash, Vashito…si yo muero todos mis pobladores se van a quedar sin país. Tú que eres tan bueno con eso de la Cruz Roja no puedes permitir que esa pobre gente se quede en la deriva.

-Está bien. ¡Pero no lo hago por ti! Lo hago por el bien de esos inocentes franceses que no tienen la culpa de que seas un incompetente.

Suiza metió a Francia en un armario que tenía en el sótano de su casa. Le prohibió salir sin su permiso pues no quería que su querida hermana se enterara de la presencia del sujeto. Todo fue bien hasta que…

-Maldita sea, siempre aparece ese tipejo.-Vash estaba teniendo "pesadillas" con cierto país que comienza con "Aus" y termina con "tria". Se dio la vuelta sobre su cama y abrazó a su almohada.-No recuerdo que mi almohada sea tan grande.-Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad y una sonrisa depravada.-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ, CERDO ASQUEROSO?-Suiza se calló de su lecho y trató de coger su rifle.

-Ahohohon…

-Si no te mató Hitler, ahora TE MATO YO…-Suiza jaló el gatillo. No se escuchó nada. -¡¿Mis balas? ¡Estaba cargada!

-Ahohohon…-Francia sonrió ampliamente y entre sus dientes estaban todas las municiones del rifle de Vash.-Fuiste demasiado inocente, querido Suiza.-El francés se acercó peligrosamente a la otra nación europea, jalándolo de su camisón rosa y tratando de meter la mano en terrenos inexplorados.

Ningún libro de historia habla de la invasión francesa a Suiza durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, varias regiones vitales helvéticas estuvieron a punto de ser parte de la Francia de Vichy. Es más, algunas fuentes apócrifas dicen que Francia logró tomar posesión de estas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	25. DinamarcaxPrussia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

**Sakuyachan15**

**DinamarcaxPrussia**

-¡Ahora te toca besarme!

-No ¡Te toca a ti!

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque lo digo yo y soy el Rey del Norte y algún día del mundo.

-Y yo soy más awesome que tú.

-Vuelve a tirar la botella.

-Espera, da lo mismo. Si sólo somos dos.

-Es para ver quién empieza.-Prussia giró la botella vacía de cerveza. El pico señaló a Dinamarca.

-¿Viste? Hasta este objeto reconoce mi awesome presencia.

-Está bien, pero luego harás lo que yo digo.-El nórdico se inclinó sobre la mesa, cogió al germano por detrás de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él. Le plantó un largo beso en los labios.

-Nunca vas a volver a tener la suerte de estar conmigo. Esto es sólo una muestra.-rió pícaramente el rubio.

-¡Jajaja! Ya quisieras formar parte de la lista de esos pocos afortunados que han podido ver mis cinco metros.

-¿Cinco metros de qué?-Gilbert se le acercó y se lo dijo al oído.-Mientes, nadie me gana en esas cuestiones.

-¿Apostamos?

-Amo los desafíos. Un brillo cruzó la mirada del danés.

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-Si yo gano, te convertirás en mi esclavo por un mes y harás todo lo que te diga. Por el contrario, si tú ganas, yo seré quien te obedezca en todo.

-¿Acaso no tienes ya bastantes servidores en tu casa, Rey del Norte?

-No del tipo que estoy necesitando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eso no es de verdad.-gruñó Prussia fastidiado.

-A callar, esclavo. No subestimes la virilidad nórdica. Los vikingos eran unos completos sementales, yo su último ejemplar.

-No volveré a tomar contigo jamás.

-El uniforme de sirvienta te queda bien. En la noche verás el tubo que instalé en mi habitación.

-¡ASDFGHJKLASFGHJKL!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	26. EspañaxSealand

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Perdón por desaparecer pero la universidad me ha colmado los horarios…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

**Naruko Ninja Z**

**EspañaxSealand**

-¡Oye España!, ¿Puedes vigilar a este niño un rato?

-¡Yo también quiero entrar a la conferencia!-chillaba el pequeño Sealand en medio de una pataleta.

-¡Tú no eres un país! No sé qué rayos haces aquí. Deberías estar viendo caricaturas o jugando con los Power Rangers.-respondió un fastidiado Inglaterra.

-¿Quién es? ¿Tu hermano? Es igualito a ti. Igual de cejotas.-El español se quedó asombrado por el enorme parecido entre ambos.

-No molestes, idiota tomates y hazme el favor. ¿Acaso no te gustan los niños?

-¡Me encantan! Son tan tiernos.-dijo el ibérico con la cara iluminada. Arthur se fue corriendo antes de que Alfred demostrara su idiotez ante su primer ministro. En estas juntas mundiales era donde más lo debía vigilar.

-¡No me puedes dejar afuera!-gritó la micronación. Se sorbía los mocos y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-¡Maldito Inglaterra! ¡Le voy a decir a mis padres!

-Oye pequeño, eso de ser un país es algo horrible. Tienes suerte de no estar afectado por huelgas, pobreza, políticos ladrones, la crisis económica, el PBI, el precio del petróleo y todas esas cosas feas.-Antonio le dio una palmada en el hombro al niño tratando de calmarlo, pero este lloró más fuerte.

-¡Yo quiero ser un país! ¡Nadie me reconoce de esta forma! ¡Todos me ignoran!

-¡No llores más! Ser un país es una responsabilidad muy grande. Mírame, ya estoy todo acabado por todo lo que he vivido en tantos siglos. No llores y te prometo que te voy a dar un premio.-Sealand se calló inmediatamente.

-¿Dulces, juguetes…?-preguntó el pequeño inocentemente.

-No. Esto.-España cogió al niño de la cara y le dio un beso en los labios. Sealand se quedó petrificado.-¿Te alivió? Eso siempre me alivia a mí…PAAAAAAAAAAAF-La micronación le metió una soberana patada al español y se fue llorando aún más fuerte.

-¡!-gritaba el pequeño con asco mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Valió la pena.-exclamó Antonio riéndose. Así como vino se fue sin mayor preocupación ante lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, la situación ameritó una reunión protocolar de emergencia con un país que comienza con "S" y termina en "uecia". Gracias a los esmerados esfuerzos de los diplomáticos de ambos países es que no terminaron en guerra.

Además, nunca más recibió un regalo de Santa Claus (aka Finlandia).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	27. EstoniaxMónaco

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Perdón por desaparecer pero la universidad me ha colmado los horarios…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

Grosella

**EstoniaxMónaco**

Porque él siempre estaba detrás de la pantalla, porque la única mujer que le hablaba era la voz del antivirus, porque Ucrania ni lo notaba, porque Finlandia sólo lo consideraba su amigo…por todo eso y mucho más, Estonia decidió meterse en una línea de chat. Para ser un país con varios siglos de existencia, su vida amorosa se podía resumir en una palabra: NADA. Y capaz por ahí había una persona que lo valorara tal como es, aunque no fuera adorable como Letonia, amable como Lituania, extrovertido como Polonia o apabullante como Rusia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Porque a ella siempre la ignoraban, porque Francia no la tomaba en cuenta en lo absoluto, porque se aburría de sólo ser un destino turístico para ricos y famosos y que su nombre siempre fuera mencionado después del de los miembros de su realeza. Por eso y muchas cosas más, Mónaco decidió meterse en una línea de chat. Y capaz por ahí había una persona que la valorara tal como es, aunque no fuera extrovertida como Hungría, tierna como Liechtenstein, pulposa como Ucrania o directa como Belarús.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque el pervertido de Francia le dijera que conocerse cara a cara con alguien del chat era peligroso, aun cuando él era el mayor peligro contra su pureza. Mónaco se arregló lo mejor que pudo, compró un bonito vestido de diseñador, se peinó con esmero y se maquilló como si fuera a una fiesta. Porque quería que su cita se sorprendiera, que el chico con el que se la pasó hablando durante horas por el chat se sintiera atraído…y quién sabe…comenzara algo bonito entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por más que se probara toda la ropa del centro comercial, nada lograba aminorar su cara de nerd. Quiso pedirle ayuda a Lituania pero no quería que el asunto llegara a oídos de Rusia. Escogió una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de tela, nada que pareciera que estaba desesperado. Llegó varias horas antes al lugar donde se había citado con esa chica, que aunque no la conociera ya sentía que la quería. Bueno, no la conocía en persona pero había hablado tanto tiempo por ella a través del chat que parecía que fuera una amiga de toda la vida. Compró un ramo de flores y se sentó a esperarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Estonia?

-¡¿Mónaco?

-Nunca pensé que te gustara el chat…digo…siempre te he visto con una computadora pero no creí que chatearas.

-Yo tampoco creía que usaras este tipo de páginas para conocer gente.-Estonia sintió que había metido la pata.-Di-di-digo….porque una chica tan bonita como tú debe estar rodeada de pretendientes.-Mónaco se sonrojó.

-¿Son para mí?-dijo ella mirando el ramo que el chico tenía en la mano.

-Sí, espero te gusten.

-Gracias, es difícil encontrar hombres que tengan estos detalles. No como Francia, que va directamente debajo del ombligo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-exclamó Estonia rápidamente.

-Sí.-contestó Mónaco sin siquiera procesar las palabras del chico.-Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a reírse.

-Realmente me gustaría tenerte a mi lado.-dijo Estonia tímidamente.

-A mí también.-Y ambos se cogieron de la mano y fueron a caminar como la pareja que eran ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me gustó mucho escribir sobre esta pareja….la semilla ha sido sembrada y pagarás por eso Grosella, muajuajuajua….mentira…realmente fue una buena idea…

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	28. RusiaxInglaterra

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Perdón por desaparecer pero la universidad me ha colmado los horarios…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

PolidL-Chan

**RusiaxInglaterra**

Antes de que Estados Unidos entrara a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siendo neutral hasta 1941, fue Rusia quien contuvo en su mayoría los avances del nazismo. Es fácil decir que Hitler cometió el gran error de su vida al atacar a la URSS. Alemania planeaba atacar Inglaterra en la Operación del León Marino. No obstante, Churchill respiró muy aliviado por la Operación Barbarroja, que obligaba a los germanos a emplear casi todo su poderío contra los rusos, y buscó la más estrecha alianza con Stalin. Así, todo el desarrollo de la guerra pasó a depender de la resistencia soviética. Y esta se demostró muy superior a todas las expectativas.

-Has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, Rusia.-comenzó a decir Inglaterra.-Sé que mi superior está tratando de estrechar relaciones con el tuyo.

-Parece que Hitler no ha leído nada de Historia. Todos sabemos lo que le pasó a Napoleón cuando quiso penetrar tierras rusas, da.

-Tener al General Invierno es una gran ventaja.

-¿Crees que todo el poderío soviético se lo debemos a él?-Iván cruzó las piernas y se recostó sobre el respaldar del sillón.

-No.-Arthur le dio un sorbo a su té, el cual estaba helado por el frío del lugar.-Has resultado ser el ejército más poderoso del mundo. Eres el único aliado que podemos tener los ingleses en este conflicto. Francia fue derrotada muy fácilmente, como siempre. Y Estados Unidos no desea meterse en el asunto, por ahora.

-No lo necesitamos. Aquí yo me puedo encargar de todo, ufuu.

-Eso lo agradezco, en nombre de todo mi pueblo.-El inglés tiritaba, su respiración era un vapor húmedo que le petrificaba las mucosas.

-No creas que es gratis. No estoy usando a mi gente como carne de cañón para que tú salgas librado fácilmente del asunto, da.

-Sacarás la mayor parte de Alemania en el reparto final. Serás la gran potencia del Oriente.

-Yo voy a ser uno con todo el mundo.

-No dudo que le harás la competencia a los Estados Unidos. Las repúblicas soviéticas serán de temer. Si me ayudas ahora, Inglaterra será tu eterno aliado.

-¿Contra tu ex colonia, ufuu?

-Sí.-El británico tragó saliva.

-¿Y si te pido un favor antes?

-Un favor como cuál. El ejército inglés será tu apoyo, en donde lo necesites.

-No quiero nada de tus militares. Quiero algo de ti, da.

-¿Territorio?-preguntó Inglaterra como sospechando algo.

-Algo así, da.-dijo Rusia con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada salvaje. Se paró de su asiento. Sus largas piernas dieron un par de pasos y ya había cruzado la habitación. Le quitó la taza de té de las manos al inglés y la puso sobre la mesita de centro. Lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un largo beso en los labios. El más pequeño nada podía hacer con la fuerza de ruso, sólo le quedó dejarse llevar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	29. PrussiaxNyo España

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Perdón por desaparecer pero la universidad me ha colmado los horarios…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

Panshaa

**PrusiaxFem!España**

- I´m sexy and you know it…wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle…-iba cantando Gilbert mientras se daba vueltas en la calle. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Francis y con Antonio, pero ninguno de los dos aparecía. De pronto, pareció ver a Hungría en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué hace Hungría acá? ¿Habré hecho algo como para que haya venido a buscarme?

Prussia miraba a lo lejos a una muchacha de cabello marrón recogido en un moño, ojos verdes y vestida de rojo. A su percepción, era la húngara esperándolo para encajarle un sartenazo.

-No importa, voy a ir a saludarla.

Se acercó a la muchacha sigilosamente. A pocos metros de ella se dio cuenta que en realidad no era la húngara. Aquella mujer era más alta y tenía más curvas. La vio guapa y decidió acercársele y echarle una frase de ligue.

-Mi amor, si la belleza matara tú no tendrías perdón de Dios.*PAAAAAAF*- Una sonora cachetada se estampó en el rostro del albino. Tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso.

-¡Asqueroso! ¡Quería meterme mano seguramente! ¡Es el décimo que quiere hacerme lo mismo!

-Yo no le hice nada.-chilló el germano mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-¿Gilbert? Perdón, pensé que era otra persona.-La chica sonrió ampliamente ante la cara perpleja de Prussia.

-Perdón, yo no la conozco.

-¿Cómo que no me conoces? Soy Isabel, una de tus mejores amigas.-"¿Amiga?, yo no podría tenerte como amiga"-pensó Gilbert.-"Porque no aguantaría con todo lo que podría….hmpuffff…"

-Claro, cómo me he podido olvidar, ha sido el efecto de la anestesia. Es que acabo de salir del hospital.-mintió el con una excusa tan barata que pensó que ella se reiría.

-¡Pobrecito! Y yo pegándote.-Isabel se agachó y comenzó a abrazarlo.-Sana, sana, culito de rana, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana.-Perdóname Gilbert, ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensártelo? Ya sé.*MUAAAAAAAAAAAAACK*-La chica le comenzó a dar besos por toda la cara, dejando la marca de su colorete rojo pasión sobre la piel papel bond del prusiano. Él se hacía el muerto.

-Isabeeeeeel…-dijo con la voz entrecortada…-Creo que moriré.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! Te he herido cuando ya estabas mal…Antonio no me lo perdonará…¿Puedo hacer algo antes de que te vayas a la otra?

-Nunca he gozado del amor de una mujer, menos de una tan bella como tú…-Inmediatamente la chica le cogió el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Espero estar haciendo tus últimos momentos felices.-Prussia se sentía como cuando atrapas a un pez gordo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más?-preguntó ella con temor.

-Si me llevas a mi casa…-Gilbert sabía lo que haría ni bien llegara, porque no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	30. RusiaxTurquía

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Perdón por desaparecer pero la universidad me ha colmado los horarios…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

**Nota Especial para este DRABBLE: Rusia está en su modo sádico…para someter a Turquía tiene que estar de esa forma…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

13UsUkNekito

**Rusia x Turquía**

La Guerra ruso-turca de 1877–1878, también conocida como la Guerra de Oriente, tuvo sus orígenes en la meta rusa de conseguir acceso al Mar Mediterráneo y liberar a los pueblos eslavos de la Península Balcánica en el sureste de Europa del Imperio Otomano dominado por los turcos.

Las naciones libradas por los rusos de siglos de yugo turco aún consideran esta guerra como el segundo comienzo de su nacionalidad.

Dos de las más grandes potencias mundiales de ese entonces se enfrentaron en una batalla campal. La balanza de la victoria se inclinó para el lado de Rusia, quien ganó nuevos subordinados, mientras el Imperio Otomano daba sus últimos manotazos a la gloria y el poderío que había ostentado por siglos.

-¿Quién es el amo ahora?-Sadiq sentía la presión contra su cabeza y el frío contra sus mejillas.

Estaba como había dejado a varios países años atrás, amordazados y sin opción a nada, rendidos. Porque Rusia era dueño y señor de Europa del Este, los Balcanes y los países Bálticos, la cabeza de esa fuerza llamada Unión Soviética.

-Tú eres el puto amo.- Iván tenía una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro. Bajo sus pies estaba uno de los más grandes imperios de la historia, indefenso ante cualquier cosa que le diera la gana de hacerle.

-¿Quién diría que este país, que algún día fue un niño indefenso bajo el poder de los Tártaros y criado por una mujer militarmente débil como Ucrania…sería capaz de derrotarte, da?

-Como si todas tus guerras no la hubiera ganado tu general. El general invierno.-A Turquía le propinaron una patada en la mandíbula que le voló varios dientes.

-¡¿Piensas que yo no tengo poder? ¿Crees que el frío por sí sólo hubiera unido más de veinte naciones para formar un país tan grande como el mío? Desde el estrecho con América hasta las tierras medias de Europa, todo es lo mismo, todo es mío.-Iván tenía los ojos desorbitados y llenos de furia.

Con una de sus manos tiraba al otro del cabello, poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Lo dejó y pasó a retirarse los guantes, tronándose los dedos en un ruido ensordecedor.

-Odio que me minimicen frente a Аттерзее.-Iván se agachó frente al cuerpo tendido del turco, lo cogió de la quijada y le dio un violento beso, parecido al que gustaba dar cierto príncipe Rumano, lleno de la sangre que chorreaba de las encías vacías de Sadiq.

Y esa noche, el sadismo cambió de nombre por ivanismo, porque el rudo dejó chico al mismo Marqués de Sade y sus fiestas bacanales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	31. Nyo BelarúsxNyo Rusia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Sé que hace tiempo no he actualizado pero las musas de mi inspiración se fueron de parranda y no estaba motivada a escribir…pero ya me hicieron una visita y les entrego este capítulo….

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A pedido de: **_

Petitvon

**Nyo!BelarúsxNyo!Rusia**

Belarús siempre había sido dependiente de Rusia, en todo sentido. El país se alimentó de lo que el otro le ha dado durante siglos. Y cuando se desintegró la Unión Soviética, fue la única república que hubiera preferido seguir anexada al gigante europeo. Aunque esto no quiere decir que su relación no fuera tensa. Belarús demandaba mucho y Rusia no le correspondía. ¿O sí?

Él mantenía la cuchilla a escasos milímetros de la garganta de su hermana. Porque estaba harto de su silencio, de su indiferencia. Porque ella no aceptaba sus propios sentimientos, porque no podía vivir con esa emoción a punto de explotarle adentro. Con engaños la llevó lo más lejos posible y decidió que la encararía de una vez por todas.

-Esto no es correcto.-exclamó ella con la voz quebrada.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo sea. Aquí sólo vale lo que sentimos. Yo quiero, si tú quieres entonces no hay problema.-respondió él con su usual y agresiva mirada.

-No lo sé. Todo es tan confuso. Tengo miedo.-La muchacha se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a moverla de lado a lado como queriendo sacarse algo de adentro. Algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Te amo, hermana. Sólo quiero estar contigo. ¿Quién mejor para ti que yo?-Le dijo Belarús tomándola de la barbilla.-¿Quieres lo mismo que yo?-Rusia afirmo con la cabeza. Él la abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer el arma.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a nuestro hermano?-preguntó ella pensando en Ucrania.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás. Él entenderá que no se puede ir contra la naturaleza, porque es completamente natural que nos amemos de esta forma.

-No digas eso, sabes que no lo es. Va contra las leyes de todo tipo.

-Siempre he pasado por encima de ellas, no voy a comenzar a obedecerlas en este momento. Mi amor por ti está primero.

-Aprecio tus sentimientos, nunca nadie me va a querer igual que tú.

-Qué bueno que lo comprendas. ¿Y tú sientes lo mismo?

-Sí.-musitó Rusia tímidamente.

-Dime que me amas al igual como yo te amo.

-Te amo, hermano.-Ambos se besaron protegidos por la barrera de nieve que los rodeaba. Estaban lejos de todo y allí nadie los encontraría. Porque ella había sido la única testigo de sus vidas.-

-Ahora seremos uno solo.

-Tengo frío, hermano. Abrázame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	32. GreciaxJapón

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Perdón por desaparecer pero la universidad me ha colmado los horarios…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

Nekosan 201096

**Japón x Grecia**

Japón se fue de vacaciones al Mediterráneo. Era muy diferente a su hogar y sobre todo porque…lo vería a él. El mar azul, el sol tibio, la arena blanca y una sonrisa cálida todos los días. Fue una larga semana. El tiempo se hacía lento por el sopor dejado por el verano dentro de cada una de las habitaciones.

Este te adormecía, te sedaba. Al día siguiente Japón debía regresar a casa, despedirse nuevamente sin haber podido decir nada. A pesar de haber vivido tantos años y cargar la voz de la experiencia sobre su cuerpo, nunca había experimentado lo que sentía ahora. ¿Es acaso alguien capaz de hacer que la realidad sea más hermosa que los sueños?.

Después de haber dado mil vueltas en la cama y contar uno por uno todos los gatos que se posaron en la ventana, Japón seguía despierto. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera pero el sol tardaría en salir hoy.

Como un sonámbulo salió del cuarto sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Mentira, los pies lo guiaron de forma inconsciente hasta el cuarto de Grecia. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y se acurrucó junto a éste, cogió uno de sus brazos e hizo que le rodeara el cuerpo. Cuando Heracles despertó, vio el pequeño cuerpo encogido a su lado y lo fundió en un abrazo profundo. –"_Si el tiempo se parara, quisiera quedarme así por toda la eternidad"-_dijo entre bostezos para volverse a dormir.

El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, pero más brillaban un par de ojos que le penetraban la piel.

-Que es el mundo, nada más que miles de millones de personas. Somos tan insignificantes en este planeta, no dejaría de moverse la Tierra si hay uno menos sobre ella- repitió Grecia las palabras de Japón.

-Si la persona a la que más amo dejara de existir….. yo no podría llamarle mundo al mundo…Si lo que mueve tu vida no está, la realidad no tiene sentido alguno- hizo lo mismo el japonés. Mi vida no tiene sentido alguno si usted no estuviera en ella, Grecia-san - añadió

_-"Ahora definitivamente lo perderé….pero tenía que sacarme este peso de encima_"- pensó el muchacho de ojos café con lágrimas empañándolos.

Su respuesta fue un beso inesperado, el primero de los muchos que habrían de quitarle la respiración de ahora en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta pareja no sé si sea muy crack pero es una de mis favoritas…disfruté de escribir este drabble….

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	33. RomanoxHolanda

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

lovitdesele

**RomanoxHolanda**

Romano había cruzado media Europa en la búsqueda del holandés. Tenía un secreto que revelar y ya no podía guardarlo por más tiempo dentro de sí. Aunque lo despreciaran, sólo deseaba sacarse esa carga que le pesaba en el corazón. Cuando hubo llegado a la casa de éste, se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo jardinería atrás de su casa, él y sus tulipanes.

-Cabeza de tulipán.

-Eres tú, niño tomatero. Ni siquiera sabes saludar. Ese idiota del español nunca te pudo enseñar modales.-respondió el holandés sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al italiano que se había colado en su jardín. Fumaba tranquilamente su pipa de quién sabe qué hierba mientras regaba a sus queridas flores.

-No metas al bastardo en esto. Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo.

-¿Qué milagro vienes a buscarme? Bélgica no vive conmigo y si no está en su casa yo no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde se encuentra.

-No vengo a hablar de Bélgica. Es por ti, tengo que confesarte algo.-La voz de Romano se notó entrecortada.

-¿No podías decírmelo por teléfono? Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar en este momento. Siento que hayas venido hasta aquí pero ese es tu problema.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quiero confesarte?

-Dilo rápido. Tengo que ir a comprar más hierba y mi distribuidor cierra temprano.

-Tú me gustas.

-Déjate de jueguitos que no tengo todo el día.

-¡Acabo de hacerlo, maldito idiota! ¡¿Acaso la hierba te ha malogrado las orejas?-Holanda volteó sorprendido y descubrió a un muy sonrojado italiano.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y el idiota de España?

-Ya no siento nada por él.

-¿Estás despechado y quieres divertirte un rato, verdad? No estoy para tonterías. Si quieres puedo llevarte al barrio rojo de Amsterdam. Hay buenas chicas, te hacen olvidar las penas.

-¡¿Qué me crees, porca miseria?-Romano dio algunos pasos dirigiéndose al holandés. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le estampó un beso en los labios.

-Yo no juego con asuntos como este. Si te digo que me gustas es porque es verdad. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

El italiano se dio media vuelta y trató de caminar. Holanda lo tomó por el brazo e hizo que lo mirara. Le devolvió el mismo gesto con mucha más pasión. Romano entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto y se dejó llevar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	34. Nyo HungríaxItalia del Norte

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

**Male!HungríaxItalia(Veneziano)**

-Eli-chan, Eli-chan, veeeee...-Italia buscaba a Austria pero no lo encontraba por todas las inmediaciones de su casa. Quizás Hungría lo sabría. Fue a buscarla al jardín, donde casi siempre descansaba después de realizar las tareas domésticas.

Al italiano le gustaba pasearse por la casa del austriaco, le recordaba buenos momentos de su época de sirviente. Si bien pasó muchas carencias nunca le faltó el cariño de todos en la casa y hasta tuvo un primer amor de la infancia. Pero eso ya es cosa pasada. Se metió entre los arbustos de flores que adornaban el jardín. No había olvidado su olor, su color intenso, su textura...

-Ita-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tantos años que no visitabas la casa.-Una voz masculina se escuchó desde atrás. No era la de Austria, no la reconocía pero le resultaba algo familiar.

Feliciano se volteó y vio a un joven alto, de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y adornado con una flor rosa. Era muy guapo, parecía un caballero medieval. Él camino hacia uno de los arbustos. Cogió una flor blanca, la arrancó y la colocó en la oreja derecha del italiano.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando de peinaba como si fueras una princesa? Eres tan lindo, Ita-chan.-El joven bajó su mano hacia las mejillas.-Eras una muñequita, ahora has crecido tanto…eres todo un hombre. El uniforme militar te sienta mucho mejor que el vestido de Cenicienta.

-¿Eli-chan?-Feliciano tuvo un presentimiento. El hombre que estaba parado al frente suyo le recordaba a su querida amiga.

-Érzebet.-dijo él con una sonrisa.-Elizabeta se ha ido, digámoslo así, de viaje. Pero no te preocupes, ella va a regresar. Yo estoy a cargo de este lugar hasta que regrese.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, ve? Pareces uno de esos tipos de las pinturas de Austria. Te ves tan…masculina.

-Es que yo no soy Elizabeta, soy Érzebet. No parezco masculina, soy un hombre. Desde las puntas de mi cabello…hasta la punta…de mis pies.

-Vaya, Eli…digo…Érzebet…yo…me voy. No quiero molestarte, ve. Venía a buscar a Austria.

-No te vayas, Ita-chan. Yo quiero pasar un rato contigo.-Érzebet lo cogió de una mano y de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con él.

-Éramos una pareja de baile muy buena. Eras tan pequeño que te parabas de puntillas sobre mis pies y te abrazabas a mi cintura mientras el señor Austria tocaba un vals. Nunca dejarás de ser mi doncella y yo siempre seré el príncipe que te proteja.

Érzebet hacía que Feliciano se moviera como una bailarina de una caja de música. Después de muchas vueltas, rodeó al italiano con sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho. Cogió su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Al separarse, le susurró al oído.

-Te quiero mucho, Ita-chan. No sabes cómo.-Feliciano quiso abrazarlo de nuevo pero Érzebet desapareció en una brisa fresca, con olor de rosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pena por el terremoto en Italia, esperemos no sigan los temblores.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo deseo pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	35. HolandaxHungría

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

Creepygirl07

**HolandaxHungría**

Elizabeta revisaba su colección de yaoi, toneladas de material, fotos, videos, doujinshis, dibujos. Todo perfectamente ordenado alfabéticamente en su biblioteca. Había de todos los países menos uno en especial.

-"F", Finlandia, Francia; "G", Grecia; "H", Hong Kong…esperen un momento.-Hungría sintió que algo le faltaba.-Hay otro país con "H", a ver…el hermano de Bélgica…¡Holanda!-Una lucecita se prendió en su cabeza.-Pero con quién podría juntarlo…Emma me ha dicho que a veces ve cosas entre él y España y a veces con Romano. Bueno, bueno, ningún yaoi es malo. Llamaré a Bel, le diré mi plan y sé que me ayudará.

Así Elizabeta fue a visitar a su amiga en casa de España. Allí estarían los tres y Hungría podría sacar buen material. Luego se quedaría un par de días en la casa de la belga. Ni bien el avión aterrizó en el país hispánico, Hungría sacó su cámara de fotos. Cuando llegó a la casa del español, su amiga la recibió emocionada y con cámara en mano.

-Eli, España y Romano están en el campo de cultivo. Ya les avisé que venías, regresarán pronto.

-Gracias, amiga. ¿No te molesta que esté buscando material aquí, digo, de tu hermano? Es que no tengo nada de él.

-Claro que no.-rió la belga.-Sólo guárdate para ti las fotos muy subidas de tono, pero por lo demás no hay problema.

-¿Puedo ir a ver la casa? Está muy linda.

-Yo misma la decoré, se necesitaba un toque femenino. Si deseas puedes dar una vuelta, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Hungría se puso a caminar por los pasadizos del lugar. Más que una casa era una mansión que conservaba el estilo español pero que tenía pinceladas de modernidad. Decidió escabullirse por entre los cultivos que estaban en la parte posterior. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo y tomaría un par de fotos del hispano y el italiano.

-A ver, a ver, mis queridos, posen para Hungría.-Antes de que pudiera apretar el botón del flash, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás espiando a ese par de idiotas o qué?-Una voz masculina sonó detrás suyo. Hungría se volteó como el exorcista.

-Yo-yo-yo, no ¡Cómo crees!-rió ella nerviosamente. No pudo evitar ponerse roja. El hermano de su amiga le resulto especialmente atractivo.

-Tú eres la amiga de Bel, ella me dijo que tenías un asunto que hablar conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?-Hungría miró a los lados buscando a la belga. La vio escondida por una de las ventanas. Ésta le guiñó un ojo. Eso no era lo que ella quería con su hermano.

-¿Entonces?-Él se acercó a ella hasta que ésta chocara con una pared.

-Yo no quiero nada de lo que estás pensando.

-Yo no estoy pensando en nada. ¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Acaso es por mi culpa?

-¡Claro que no!-chilla ella.-Holanda se acerca y la besa en los labios apasionadamente.

-¡Gkvlkvlyfyjcljcljhgcljg!-Elizabeta termina dejándose llevar y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Creo que me entendió mal. Le guiñé el ojo para que aprovechara el tomar fotos. No que se besuqueé con mi hermano.-susurró Bélgica desde donde estaba escondida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	36. Italia del NortexItalia del Sur

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

Mony Rusia

**Italia del Norte x Italia del Sur**

Tras haber pasado muchos años separados, bajo el mando de otras naciones, finalmente, las dos Italia pudieron unirse en un solo país. A pesar de todo lo que se perdió en el proceso, toda la sangre derramada, ambos hermanos estuvieron felices de reunirse y volverse a conocer pues eran casi extraños el uno al otro pero poco a poco se fue dando paso a la hermandad, y luego, al amor.

Sabía que no estaba bien. Debía ponerle un alto, pero la tentación era mucha y la voluntad era poca. Tener la misma sangre correr por sus venas no había sido un obstáculo para que el amor que se tenían se tiñera de esas cosas que sólo las parejas saben. Pasión, deseo, excitación. Palabras impensables para ser colocadas entre dos hermanos.

-¿Crees que el abuelo nos esté viendo, ve?-decía Feliciano mientras se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de su hermano. Lovino se desperezó, estaba comenzando a dormirse, y se dio vuelta para mirar al menor a la cara.

-¿Y si lo está haciendo, qué? No me interesa en lo absoluto.-contestó este de mala gana.-No tendría la moral para decir nada. Tú y yo muy bien sabemos lo que hacía en su época.

-Pero esto es diferente.

-¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? Tienes miedo de lo que puedan decir los demás pero a mí no me interesa lo que alguien pueda decir al respecto. Además, el abuelo está muerto y dónde quiera que esté no creo que le interese lo que hagamos, por lo menos en lo que a mí respecta.

-Lo siento, fratello. Perdón, prometí ya no llamarte así, ve. Juro no volver a tocar el tema.-Feliciano escondió su cabeza en la almohada. Sentía las sábanas húmedas de sudor pegarse a su piel. Pero aún más sentía un revoltijo de culpa que le paralizaba el corazón y le se atracaba en la garganta.

-Todo va a estar bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.-le susurró Lovino mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Siento ser tan duro.

-No hay problema. Sé que tú eres así y por eso te quiero.

-Buenas noches, Feliciano.-Lovino le dio un beso a su hermano.-Te amo.

Sus manos se buscaron bajo las sábanas. Sus cuerpos se atraían y se fundieron en un abrazo que duró hasta el día siguiente. Y así, entrelazados se despertaban cada mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	37. Hong KongxInglaterra

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Al final una nota larga por esta desaparición aún más larga….

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

Winry Uchiha Nightray

**Hong Kong x Inglaterra**

152 años Hong Kong tuvo la condición de colonia británica. En 1842 fue cedido a Inglaterra por China tras su derrota en la guerra del Opio. 66 años después de la independencia de los Estados Unidos, la tierra que ocupó siempre un lugar importante, sino el más especial, en el corazón de Arthur. La desaparición de su pequeño protegido sumió al gran imperio británico en una profunda depresión; a pesar de que en esos años era la primera potencia del mundo, la más rica, la más poderosa, la más sola.

El caballero inglés no estaba preparado para cuidar a ese niño de ojos rasgados, cabello negro y piel amarilla que el gigante asiático le entregó como trofeo de guerra. Arthur ya sabía lo que pasaría, el pequeño crecería y buscaría su libertad, pelearían y él terminaría igual de herido que antes. Ya se había resignado a vivir en su espléndido aislamiento, sus relaciones con otros países no irían más allá del simple papeleo diplomático o de la cruda destrucción de la guerra.

Todavía recuerda el día en que la Reina Victoria dejó en su casa al chiquillo. "Es Hong Kong, nuestra nueva colonia, cuídalo" No pudo negarse, las palabras de la reina son órdenes, a menos que quisiera perder la cabeza, o pasar bajo las órdenes de alguno de sus hermanos, lo cual era peor. Así que no le quedó de otra que cobijar al chico. Y qué chico, muy diferente a su querido América. En menos de un mes le incendió la casa, rompió la mitad de sus trajes, destruyó sus muebles y casi hace explotar la cocina. Sí, Hong Kong tenía una cierta atracción por el fuego y era algo…inquieto.

Aparte era rebelde, nunca le hacía caso a sus órdenes y la única frase que le decía era "Te odio". Y así pasaron los años, y el niño creció, y el mundo cambió, Inglaterra ya no era la primera potencia potencial todos ya sabemos quién ocupo ese puesto, y las colonias eran ya cosas del pasado. Los calendarios marcaban el año 1997 y Hong Kong todavía era parte de Gran Bretaña.

-Sé que falta poco para que te vayas.-exclamó Inglaterra dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Como si fuera diferente, volveré a ser parte de China. Lo único bueno es volver a tomar su té. El tuyo es horrible.

-En cambio, a quien le gustaba mucho mi té era a…

-América, porque a diferencia tuya a él le gustaba todo lo que le hacía y siempre apreciaba cualquier esfuerzo y…¿Podrías dejarme de comparar con él?-remedó Hong Kong aquello que el inglés nunca se cansaba de repetir.

-Lo siento, es que…es lo mismo, siempre termina así; India, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, todos terminan abandonándome.

-Que se vayan de tu lado no significan que dejen de quererte. Eso implica crecer, dejar de depender de otro.

-¿Sabiduría oriental? Siempre te saca del hoyo.

-Es lo mismo en mi caso.-musitó el asiático poniendo su mano sobre la del inglés.-Y supongo que en el caso de ellos también, aunque no todos pasaron tanto tiempo a tu lado.

-¿Acaso no me odias?-dijo Arthur algo sorprendido.

-¿Acaso alguna vez he dado muestras de odiarte? Quemar cosas es parte de mi naturaleza, pensé que ya lo habrías comprendido. Creo que el problema lo tienes tú, crees que todo el mundo te odia, no te das cuenta de las cosas.-Hong Kong se paró y se sentó en el regazo de Inglaterra sin soltar su mano.-No ve voy a quedar contigo, pero quiero que sepas que han sido una experiencia única, capaz también tengas un lugarcito en tu corazón para mí.-Arthur le respondió sin usar palabra alguna, porque dos bocas juntas significan mucho más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haberme desaparecido un par de siglos les debo varias explicaciones. En primer lugar, mil disculpas por haber dejado mis fics a la deriva, no tuve la intención pero la universidad me ha tenido de esclava, no he tenido ni un rato libre para escribir. Poco a poco los iré actualizando. Lamento haberlas dejado en suspenso pero ni siquiera he podido entrar aquí para dejar un solo mensaje, ni ver nada relacionado a Hetalia, si he podido respirar es porque de lo contrario me moría. Me disculpo otra vez. Espero que este drabble les guste y me perdonen TT w TT… Gracias a todas!...

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

P.D. = Esta vez sí recibo bombas con la condición que encuentren mi casa…

Saludos!...


	38. DinamarcaxSuecia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Al final una nota larga por esta desaparición aún más larga….(por segunda vez)

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A pedido de:**

453245

**DinamarcaxSuecia**

En 1319, Suecia y Noruega fueron unidas por el rey Magnus Eriksson y en 1397 la reina Margarita I de Dinamarca efectuó una unión personal de Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca, naciendo así la Unión de Kalmar. Sin embargo, los sucesores de Margarita, cuyo poder estaba centrado en Dinamarca, no lograron controlar a la nobleza sueca.

Para remediar la situación, el rey Christian II de Dinamarca ordenó la ejecución de los nobles de Estocolmo. La matanza fue conocida como el «Baño de sangre de Estocolmo» e incitó a la nobleza sueca a formar una nueva resistencia, por lo que el 6 de junio de 1523, nombraron a Gustavo I de Suecia como su rey. [ ]

-¡Prepárate y prepara a tu reino, que con la sangre que derramaste en los míos vamos a escribir tu epitafio!-irrumpió Suecia en el salón de aquel palacio que hasta ese día fue su hogar.

-Parece que entre tus preparativos de guerra no solo has nombrado a un nuevo rey sino que has tomado clases de dicción. Aunque debo decir que el habla de campesino te iba mejor.-contestó Dinamarca, sentado en su trono y mirando la copa llena de licor que tenía en la mano.-Esto sabe amargo si es que lo bebo viéndote a la cara.-exclamó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.-Así que vete.

-Amarga va a ser tu muerte, maldito bastardo. –Berwald se dio media vuelta y empujó las pesadas puertas repujadas en oro.-Esta es mi despedida. No soy más tu sirviente.-No dio ni un paso afuera de la habitación cuando sintió que algo pesado le cayó en la espalda y luego sus ropas se humedecieron.

-Podrías lavar esto antes de irte.-rió el danés fuertemente.-Es más, te lo regalo. Debes comenzar a armar un reino y la basura que tienes no es digna de la realeza.- Lo siguiente que Dinamarca sintió fue una mano estrangulándole el cuello.

-Imbécil, por qué esperar a la guerra si es que puedo matarte aquí mismo, con mis propias manos.-El sueco le propinó una tanda de severos puñetazos que no solo herían el rostro del proclamado Rey del Norte sino que hacían arder sus puños.

Con la boca llena de sangre y un par de dientes flojos, Dinamarca pudo zafarse del sueco cayendo al suelo y levantándose rápidamente. Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, lo tiró al suelo de una patada en el abdomen y puso el taco de su zapato justo en su garganta. Unas gotas de sangre rebotaron en la mejilla del sueco. Se agachó lentamente hasta arrodillarse en el suelo y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de la cara de Suecia, mostrando una sonrisa que ocultaba oscuras intenciones.

-Nunca podrás conmigo. Yo mando aquí y hasta donde puedas llegar a conocer. Y solo yo y mi gente teñirá de rojo la nieve de tus suelos.

Dinamarca lamió la sangre que manchaba la cara del sueco, a pesar de que este trataba de contenerlo bajando lentamente hasta el cuello y luego hasta su boca, besándola violentamente, tanto que al separarse, uno de sus dientes terminó de salirse, el cual terminó de tirárselo en la cara a Berwald. El danés se paró lentamente y comenzó a sacarle los pantalones.

-¿Qué mierda vas a hacerme?-preguntó el sueco muy silenciosamente.

-Nada, así no saldrás de aquí.-respondió Dinamarca mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía del cuarto, no sin antes trancarla con diez llaves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comienzo la nota ofreciendo mil disculpas, no tengo excusas por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, la universidad me ha succionado la vida lentamente y me tengo que dedicar a tiempo completo. Por ello, no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics ni siquiera leer otros…pero ¡Ya regresé! (cri cri cri) bueno, ahora estoy de vacaciones y pondré a mi marmotudo ser a trabajar.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

P.D. = Otra vez les doy permiso a mandarme bombas, con la condición que encuentren mi casa…

Saludos!...


	39. RusiaxNyo Finlandia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

Nea

**Nyo!FinlandiaxRusia**

La Guerra de Invierno estalló cuando la Unión Soviética atacó Finlandia el 30 de noviembre de 1939. Stalin había esperado conquistar el país entero para finales del año, pero la resistencia finlandesa frustró a las fuerzas soviéticas, quienes superaban en número a los fineses en tres a uno. Finlandia aguantó hasta marzo de 1940, cuando se firmó un tratado de paz cediendo cerca del 10% del territorio finés y el 20% de su capacidad industrial a la Unión Soviética.

El resultado de la guerra fue complejo. Aunque las fuerzas soviéticas pudieron finalmente atravesar la defensa finesa, ni la Unión Soviética ni Finlandia salieron ilesas del conflicto. Las pérdidas soviéticas en el frente fueron tremendas, y la posición internacional del país sufrió. Finalmente, las fuerzas soviéticas no cumplieron su objetivo primario de conquistar Finlandia. Por su parte, los fineses retuvieron su soberanía y atrajeron considerable buena voluntad internacional.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento, no puedes pasar. No insistas. Sabes muy bien que no debes venir por aquí.-Una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos morados y tez blanca le impedía el paso. No parecía muy fuerte a simple vista, pero era ella una de las pocas personas en el mundo que había podido frenar el avance de Rusia.

-Es solo una visita, da. ¿Acaso no me extrañas? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te vi por última vez.

-El que hayamos entablado una amistad mientras me retuviste en tu país no significa que mis superiores y mis ciudadanos lo acepten.-exclamó ella temerosa. Volteó a ver dentro de su casa, como asegurándose que nadie la pudiera escuchar.-Además, mi esposo puede hacerte daño.-Iván sintió como el corazón le daba un respingo dentro del pecho.

-¿Esposo? No me digas que es él.-La cara del ruso se tornó algo sombría, sus ojos violetas se oscurecieron y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Le estoy muy agradecida por toda la ayuda que me brindó en esos años. No fue tu culpa. Tu superior, le hizo demasiado daño a mi pueblo. No me iba a convertir en una república soviética. Finlandia es mucho más cercana a Suecia, en todo sentido. Somos nórdicos. No te olvides todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-¿Y lo que nosotros hemos pasado juntos? Pensé que…nosotros…podríamos ser algo más.-exclamó el soviético con la mirada pegada a sus pies. Los recuerdos de los años que compartió junto a Finlandia le dieron vueltas por la mente. A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de su superior, ella nunca lo culpó de nada. Aunque en un principio le tenía miedo, trató de ocultarlo y siempre tuvo una sonrisa amable para él y le brindó su amistad, más allá de lo que le hubieran podido hacer sus superiores si se enteraban.

-Yo también pensé en ello.-Ella abrió la puerta y se acercó al ruso, le tomó la mano y la acarició entre las suyas.-Pero ya no es posible. Un matrimonio entre países es una alianza muy difícil de romper. Prométeme que buscarás ser feliz. Eres el país más grande del mundo, con muchos territorios bajo tu mando. No debes sentirte solo.

-Siempre ha sido así, todos me tienen miedo. Tú fuiste la única…

-Yo también te tenía miedo. Creo que nadie se ha dado la oportunidad de conocerte a fondo. Hay un gran corazón latiendo aquí dentro, deseoso de amar.-Iván la cogió del brazo, tirando suavemente de este, tratando de acercarla hacia él. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndose pequeña ante él.

-¿Puedo venirte a visitar en alguna otra ocasión? Prometo no levantar sospecha.

-Lo siento, no creo que sea posible. Es muy peligroso. Te puede pasar algo, te pueden hacer algo.

-Entonces, ¿Me das un beso de despedida, da?-

Ella asintió levemente y se empinó todo lo que podía en la punta de sus pies. Iván la agarró por la cintura, tratando de alzarla un poco más. Sus labios unieron por varios segundos, olvidando la situación en la que se encontraban. Cuando ella estuvo en el piso nuevamente, sintió como él le ponía su bufanda alrededor del cuello

-Guárdala bien.-le dijo y la besó en ambas mejillas para luego darse media vuelta y regresar a su país. Igual de solo como siempre había estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	40. FranciaxAustria

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

Piper Miko

**FranciaxAustria**

María Teresa I, archiduquesa de Austria, reina de Hungría y reina de Bohemia, ya viuda de Francisco I, emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y gran duque de Toscana, trata de casar a su hija María Antonieta con el mayor de los nietos del rey Luis XV de Francia, el Delfín Luis Augusto y futuro Luis XVI, que tiene más o menos la misma edad que ella. Se trata de sellar la alianza franco-austríaca, concretada en 1756 por el tratado de Versalles, con el fin de neutralizar la ascensión de Prusia y la expansión de Inglaterra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que está haciendo tu emperatriz? En lo que a mí respecta, no me gusta en lo absoluto la idea de tener una reina austriaca.- exclamó Francis con un gesto despectivo.

-A mí la idea no me trae inconveniente alguno, en lo más mínimo. Es más, me permitirá tenerte al margen. María Antonieta es casi como mi hermana menor y te aseguro que me brindará información de primera mano.-le respondió Roderich altivamente, apurando el paso por el camino empedrado de su jardín. El francés trató de alcanzarlo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero.-Francia se paró agitado, dando un hondo respiro. -Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que ninguna otra nación tenga la posibilidad de controlarme. Ni que tenga detalles sobre mi vida privada.

-No me mereces como tu amante si reniegas de tu próxima reina, la más fina y bella mujer que se sentará en tu trono será austriaca. Y sí, te vigilaré al centímetro, como si no conociera tu fama.

-Querido, eres tú quien no merece todo lo que yo te doy.-Francia se estiró un poco para alcanzar la mano del austriaco, y aún agachado, la besó, subiendo lentamente por el brazo hasta llegar al cuello.

-¿Lo que tú me das? Por favor, te doy a una de las mejores reinas que pudiera haber tenido y tú la rechazas. Debería yo rechazarte a ti.-masculló Roderich, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde lo tocaba el galo.

-No te molestes, mi amor.-musitó el francés entre los besos que depositaba sobre la piel de su pareja. -En vez de intercambiarnos la nobleza como estatuas decorativas deberíamos casarnos y hacer esta alianza la más sólida que jamás haya existido en toda Europa.

-A cuántos les dirás lo mismo. Sólo te quieres meter conmigo por tu conveniencia. Mañana otro país te ofrecerá el oro y no perderás tiempo en abandonarme.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de regalarte un poco de mi amor no me dejarás ir nunca de tu lado.

-Jamás iría detrás de ti. No dejaría que mi dignidad cayera tan bajo.

-Es que no has probado todo lo que puedo ofrecer.-Francis sonrió pícaramente y besó salvajemente al austriaco, quien en un principio trató de resistirse.-No te opongas, que pierdes tiempo.

Roderich rodeó el cuello del francés con ambos brazos mientras sentía como era arrastrado dentro de su casa. El besó se tornó en una pelea entre ambas bocas, sin tregua, sólo unos leves segundos para recuperar el aire. En el trayecto se chocaron con los adornos del salón, tropezando con los muebles y abriendo las puertas a tientas. Simples obstáculos que nada les impedían.

El austriaco estaba ansioso de probar lo que todos comentaban, lo buen amante que era el francés. Éste a su vez no dejaría su reputación por los suelos. Tendría al germano comiendo de la palma de su mano, eso pensaba él, pero después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, era el galo quien regresaba al nido por más. Y al final a ambos tuvo, a la reina y al amante austriaco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	41. HolandaxCanadá

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

Sakery-chan

**HolandaxCanadá**

**Liberación Holandesa**

-Vengo a ayudarte. Debo ponerte en buen recaudo, estás muy malherido.-Canadá apareció arrastrándose entre las ruinas, tratando de alcanzar a un hombre casi moribundo, totalmente expuesto a la vista del enemigo.

-No puedo dejarte peleando solo en mi propio país.-gruñó Holanda tratando de levantarse del suelo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, no podía esforzarse más o moriría en el intento.

-Estás muy malherido. Por favor, ocúltate.-exclamó suplicante.-Los aliados hemos venido a ayudarte, deja todo en nuestras manos.

-¡No lo haré! ¿Qué clase de país soy si dejo a extranjeros luchar por mí, por mi pueblo, por mi territorio?-El holandés se inclinó un poco más hasta ponerse de rodillas. Apoyó su rifle en el suelo para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. Pero fue inútil, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Canadá corrió a sostenerlo antes de que se fuera de bruces.

-¡¿Acaso prefieres morir y dejar a tu gente sin patria?!-chilló el norteamericano molesto. Holanda lo miró extrañado, no parecía una persona que se enojara fácilmente.-Aunque no quieras voy a…

Una serie de disparos sonaron rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que imperaba. Los alemanes estaban cerca. Quizás ya los habían visto. Canadá cubrió a Holanda con su cuerpo, poniendo delante de él y sosteniendo su rifle en posición de ataque.

-Estás haciendo demasiado por mí, ¿Sabes? Tienes a mi reina refugiada en tu patria, a mi gobierno, ahora luchas por mí. No sé qué podría hacer para pagártelo.

-No se ayuda a los demás esperando algo a cambio.-Canadá le sonrió levemente, lo suficiente como para iluminar la desolación y la tristeza que impera en un campo de batalla.-Voy a salvarte, lo prometo.

Y así fue. Canadá protegió a Holanda con su vida hasta que fuera liberado del dominio nazi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1945**

-¿Qué es esto?-Canadá se preguntó confundido. Su casa se había convertido en un jardín, en todo punto donde se posaban sus ojos habían flores, tulipanes de todos los colores.-¿En qué momento llegó todo esto aquí?-Miles y miles de tulipanes decoraban el ambiente. Canadá se dio cuenta que del tallo de cada uno había una pequeña nota colgada.-"Gracias"-estaba escrito a mano.

De repente, el timbre sonó. Se demoró un buen rato tratando de sortear toda la flora que ahora vivía con él.

-Creo que nada que haga puede compararse a lo que tú hiciste por mí.

-¡Holanda! ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía estás herido…-Holanda abrazó fuertemente al canadiense, casi dejándolo sin poder respirar. Lo alejó levemente y lo besó, volviéndole a quitar la respiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Canadá abrió sus puertas a la familia real de Holanda, quienes vivieron en Government House en Ottawa durante ese tiempo. en 1945, al término de la Guerra, la Princesa Juliana le obsequió al pueblo de Canadá, 100,000 semillas de tulipanes como agradecimiento a la hospitalidad Canadiense y por la participación de Canadá en la liberación de Holanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disfruté mucho escribiendo este drabble, creo que esta pareja se va a mis favoritos.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	42. DinamarcaxFinlandia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

Namie89

**DinamarcaxFinlandia**

Cuando el Rey del Norte estaba preocupado, ansioso, molesto o simplemente necesitaba pensar, se encerraba en el salón donde estaba su trono, se sentaba sobre el mismo y podía no salir de allí durante horas. Les pedía a todos los miembros de su corte, a sus súbditos y a los países que vivían con él que no osaran molestarlo, o de lo contrario serían severamente castigados. Y todos acataban esa norma, salvo una persona.

-¿Todavía sigue con la estúpida idea de escaparse? Creo que todavía no le he mostrado quién soy yo, Dinamarca, el Rey de Europa del Norte y algún día de todo el mundo. Y él es un simple vasallo de mi reino. No dejaré que se subleve y menos aún que te ponga un dedo encima.

-Viviríamos todos en paz si es que él no estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué tan sólo no dejas que se vaya? ¡Estoy harto de sus quejas, y su pedantería y su atrevimiento! Todo el día trata de convencerme de que eres un tirano, de que para ti sólo somos sirvientes. Que si nos liberáramos de tu yugo nos convertiríamos en grandes naciones.

-Sirvientes. Nunca te trataría como un sirviente. Tino, para mí eres más que un súbdito de mi corona, eres parte de mi nobleza.-exclamó el danés mientras cogía al otro nórdico de la cintura y lo atraía hacia él, sentándolo sobre su regazo.-Eres mi favorito, Finlandia.-agregó resoplando sobre el cuello del muchacho.

-Eso lo sé.-dijo el finés con una sonrisa.-No quiero irme con él. Le tengo miedo, de sólo verlo siento escalofríos. Aquí me siento seguro, con Noru, con Ice, y sobre todo contigo. Somos una familia, pero creo que es hora de que te deshagas de la oveja negra. No veo nada bueno con que lo mantengas aquí.

-No dejaré que se salga con la suya. A pesar de haberle dado todo lo que ha necesitado para vivir y que por ello debería estar agradecido, sé que es muy capaz de traicionarme. Ni bien ponga un pie afuera de este palacio reunirá un ejército y levantará armas contra mí y contra ustedes. No puedo permitir eso. Debo tenerlo vigilado.

-Yo en cambio siempre estaré eternamente agradecido por permitirme estar aquí.-Tino rodeó el cuello de Dinamarca con sus brazos y colocó su boca muy cerca de su oído.-Te amo, Den. Siempre seré tu aliado. Y si te digo todo esto es porque no quiero que te encuentren con la guardia baja. Debes prepararte.

-Mi querido Tino, cumples tu labor de traerme esta información sobre el rebelde de Suecia y estoy feliz por ello. Debo premiarte pero no sé lo que podrías querer, si tienes todo lo que deseas a tus pies. Tú sólo me pides algo y yo nada hago más que dártelo.

-Te quiero a ti, Den. Sabes que así viviéramos en la completa miseria, yo estaría a tu lado.

-Suerte la mía de haberte encontrado. Tan leal, tan honesto…mereces más de lo que puedo darte. El mundo que yo conquiste también será tuyo, de los dos y reinarás conmigo.

-Es demasiado para mí. Yo soy feliz solamente de estar aquí. Sabiendo que me quieres.

-Lo sabes muy bien y te lo seguiré demostrando. Ordeno que hoy pases la noche conmigo en mis aposentos, y una orden del rey es inquebrantable.

-Tus palabras son órdenes.-respondió Finlandia que a su vez era besado por Dinamarca, quien lo cargaba en brazos hasta su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	43. PrussiaxRomano

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

**PrusiaxRomano**

-Somos muy malas personas por hacer esto a escondidas. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, es como meterme con su hijo.

-¡Yo no soy su hijo!-gruñó Romano fuertemente. Gilbert le pidió suplicante que bajara la voz.- No podría ser hijo de ese bastardo, somos demasiado diferentes. Además, yo ya no soy su pequeña colonia, seré un país independiente, Feliciano y yo seremos una nueva y unida Italia que no tendrá que depender de nadie, ni del aristócrata austriaco bueno para nada ni del idiota español.

-Pensé que querías caer bajo mi dominio.-exclamó Prusia con una sonrisa pícara, tratando de acercar al italiano hacia él.

-¡A mí nadie me va a dominar, stronzo di merda! –Lovino quiso darle un golpe al pruso pero este detuvo su puño con la mano.

-Hey, pequeñuelo, no creas que puedes luchar así de fácil contra el asombroso Prusia. Soy una potencia mundial en el arte de la guerra, el mejor diría yo. Pero me gusta tu actitud.

-¡No me subestimes! Eso fue muy previsible.

-¿Eso crees? Trata de golpearme. Te doy tres oportunidades. Si logras hacerlo haré lo que tú quieras durante una semana. Pero si tú pierdes, ay de ti pero tendrás que cumplir mis deseos durante el mismo tiempo. Y sabes que no son en lo absoluto puros. Ya me estoy cansando de estas visitas en la casa de Antonio en las que no se puede hacer nada. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? A mí no me gusta que me den órdenes.-contestó Lovino cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al otro.

-¿Crees que vas a perder? Vamos querido, te das muy poca confianza.-Prusia se acercó lentamente al italiano, yendo directo a su cuello. Romano volteó rápidamente tratando de encajarle otro puñete al germánico pero este lo esquivó.-Va uno, Lovino. Te quedan dos oportunidades.

-¡Yo no estoy jugando tu estúpido juego, vaffanculo!

-Imagínate si ganas, vas a tenerme a tu entera disposición siete días seguidos. ¿Acaso eres una nena cobarde?

-¡¿A quién le dices nena?! –El italiano volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento anterior, esta vez su puño rozando la mejilla del albino.

-Casi casi. Sólo tienes un chance más. No lo desperdicies o tendrás que llamarme amo todos los días de la próxima semana.

-¡Jamás! Prefiero caer en manos de Francia o hasta de Inglaterra.

-¡No lo voy a permitir!.-Prusia empujó a Lovino contra la pared, tomándolo por ambas muñecas.-A duras penas soporto que te quedes en casa de España. Pero Francis no es Antonio.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú y yo no tenemos nada.

-Sabes que me muero por ti, Lovino. Pequeño italiano mal hablado y altanero. Me encanta esa forma tuya tan atrevida de comportarse. Sin medir quién está al frente…

-Al frente mío sólo veo a un pobre idiota.-Y Romano cogió a Gilbert distraído y le dio un rodillazo en sus regiones vitales, haciéndolo caer al suelo, rodando de dolor.-Ahí lo tienes señor artista de la guerra.-Se agachó lentamente hacia la nación que yacía en el suelo doblado, apretando los dientes para soportar lo que sentía en la entrepierna y se sentó encima, causándole aún más dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-masculló el pobre Prusia.

-Que le digas a todo el mundo que el "asombroso" Prusia ha sido derrotado por una esta colonia y que me deseas por sobre todo.-rió el italiano, regocijándose de haber ganado.

-Lo haré, lo voy a hacer. Merezco un poco de misericordia ¿No?

-No lo creo.-Prusia jaló a Romano y lo besó fuertemente. Aunque éste en un principio trató de resistirse luego se entregó completamente a este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	44. EspañaxItalia del Norte

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

Maria-1024

**EspañaxItalia**

-España-niichan, qué alegría verte, ve.-Feliciano estiró los brazos esperando el abrazo del español.

-¡Feliciano! Mi querido y adorado Feli. ¿Hace cuánto que no visitas al hermano España?-Antonio se acercó al italiano y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, alzándolo en el aire.-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa.

-¡Es que me resulta difícil venir hasta acá! Debo cruzar media Europa y pues, no lo sé, me da pena venir solo.-Feliciano seguía en el aire, España lo cogía fuertemente, tanto que le dolía.-Niichan, bájame. Me estoy mareando. España, óyeme, me está doliendo.

-Lo siento, Ita-chan.-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa apenada.-Eres tan adorable. A pesar de que ya eres todo un hombre. Has crecido demasiado. Estás casi tan alto como yo.-España lo vuelve a abrazar, meciéndolo de un lado a otro.-¿Y cómo que te da pena venir a mi casa solo? Para mí eres alguien sumamente especial. Y no necesitas que te invite para venir-añadió el ibérico guiñándole un ojo.

-Estás bastante efusivo hoy. ¿Algo bueno te ha pasado?-preguntó Italia inocente.

-¿Y encima preguntas? ¡Has venido a visitarme! Quisiera yo ir a Italia de vez en cuando pero tengo demasiado trabajo. Mi superior no me da vacaciones desde hace meses. Además, he tomado una decisión muy importante hoy.-Las últimas palabras casi ni se oyeron. Como si el español sólo las hubiera dicho para sí mismo.

-Romano quisiera verte, a pesar de que siempre dice que te odia, tú sabes, te extraña.

-No hables de Romano en este momento.-exclamó España con un tono de molestia.-Ahora sólo somos tú y yo. Sabes que estimo a Romano, pero tú, Ita-chan, tú despiertas otro tipo de sentimiento en mí.

-Pero niichan, yo pensé que tú y Romano…-masculló Italia, desconcertado por el modo en que España le estaba hablando y la forma en que lo miraba.

-Siempre fuiste tú el que me gustó, desde pequeño. No sabes cuánto le pedí a Austria que me dejara tenerte bajo mi custodia. Hasta pensé en darle parte de mi territorio, pero mis reyes en ese entonces no lo permitieron.

-Creo que lo hubiera pasado mejor.-agregó Feliciano, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.-No hubiera sido una simple sirvienta. -Siempre envidió a su hermano por haber tenido a España como su tutor.-¿Estás seguro que tú y Romano…?-Antonio lo empujó contra una pared y lo besó. En un primer momento se le cruzó por la mente a Feliciano la imagen de su hermano, pero fue un instante que pasó como si nada.

-Feli, que no te quede duda que a quien yo quiero es a ti. Esa es la decisión que había tomado, por eso te invité. Se suponía que te lo diría cuando cenáramos pero cuando te escuché decir aquello, mencionar a Romano, no pude evitarlo. Quiero que te quede muy claro que me gustas desde hace siglos, he esperado mucho por ti.-Feliciano se acercó a Antonio y lo cogió de las manos, se las llevó a los labios y las besó.

-Me hace muy feliz oír eso, ve.-susurró Italia con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara.-¿Puedo quedarme hoy aquí?-España asintió con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de brillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	45. AméricaxCanadá

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

G.A.-motoharu

**AméricaxCanadá**

-¡Bésalo, bésalo!-gritaban todos, animándolos a cumplir el reto que la botella demandaba.

-¡Pero es mi hermano, you sick people!-chilló América, todavía el alcohol no le había subido tanto a la cabeza como para perder el sentido de las cosas. Los asistentes comenzaban a apretujarse alrededor de él y de su gemelo.

-Yo no estoy participando del juego. No tienen por qué meterse conmigo.-exclamó Canadá al forcejear con Francia, quien lo había agarrado fuertemente de los hombros y lo empujaba hacia su hermano.

-Lo siento, _mon dieu_.-le dijo Francis a Canadá en el oído, o eso creía pues su voz resonaba por todo el lugar. Tenía que cumplirle una apuesta a la señorita Hungría. Aunque por mi parte tampoco deseo perderme este espectáculo.

-No es divertido si no cumples el reto, no hubieras participado en el juego desde un primer momento.-murmuró una voz entre la multitud.-Yo ya ni me acuerdo con quién me he besado, si lo he hecho con mi hermano el licor ya lo borró.

-¡Cállate bruder! No me hagas recordar lo que he hecho.-masculló Alemania, quien estaba sentado en una mesa cercana y con la nariz metida en un vaso de cerveza.

-Eres una gallina, América.-agregó Inglaterra mientras bañaba a todo el mundo con el ron que salpicaba de su botella.

-It's okay. Lo haré, voy a hacerlo así que cállense todos.-Alfred suspiró resignado. Avanzó un paso más cerca de Matthew y éste dio otro, hasta que quedaron a medio metro de distancia.-Y tú Hungría apaga tu cámara.

-No eres para nada divertido yankee.-bufó la húngara, pero ella bien sabía que Japón estaría escondido en un rincón grabándolo todo.

Alfred cogió a su hermano de los hombros y lo sacudió levemente como para despertarlo, lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Matthew se empinó y América lo tomó del rostro y despacio fue acercando sus labios a los del otro hasta que quedaron juntos. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se separaron después de unos segundos. El murmullo a su alrededor fue descendiendo hasta que una voz conocida volvió a resaltar.

-¡Lovino, sólo faltan Feliciano y tú!-gritó Prusia aún más entusiasmado.

-¡Ni de a coña, albino cara de tiza!

-Loviiiiii….por favooooooooooor.-suplicaba España colgado de la pierna del mayor de los italianos con una mano y con la otra conteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie se dio cuenta que entre el tumulto tanto América como Canadá habían desaparecido, lejos del bullicio y de la euforia de la fiesta. El armario de limpieza de la casa de Francia ahora les servía de guarida.

-¿Se habrán creído el cuento?-preguntó el canadiense en un susurro.

-¿De que nos da asco besarnos? _Please, _somos muy buenos actores. Nadie va a descubrirnos.-agregó América guiñándole un ojo.-Así como somos muy buenos amantes.-exclamó atrayendo a Matthew aún más cerca de lo que ya el pequeño espacio les imponía.

-Entonces merezco algo más que eso que me has dado afuera, _brother._-rió Canadá mientras le sacaba los lentes a su hermano y lo besaba con todas las de la ley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	46. LiechtensteinxAustria

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mucho CRACK…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A pedido de:**

Laidy Polairix Eldenstein

**LiechtensteinxAustria**

-Es mejor que te vayas. Yo estoy en muy malas condiciones, ya no podré cuidar bien de ti.

-Pero yo nunca he estado por mi cuenta, siempre he dependido de ti.-respondió Liechtenstein con una voz muy aguda y entrecortada.- Soy un país demasiado pequeño y estoy rodeada de naciones peligrosas, desapareceré rápidamente si me vuelvo independiente.

-¿No ves mi situación?-gruñó el austriaco, mirándola desafiante. Los ojos de ella se aguaron y sus labios temblaron tratando de decir algo. -Ahora voy a tener que ser la sirvienta de Alemania. No pasará mucho tiempo para que me anexen a él.-añadió tratando de calmarse.-No puedo llevarte conmigo.

-Hablaré con Alemania, juro que no seré una molestia.-La pequeña nación hablaba de forma suplicante. Dio un paso en dirección a Roderich pero este le dio la espalda.-Apoyaré en lo que pueda. Además, si yo te ayudo podríamos salir juntos de esto.

-¡Vas a tener que irte!-gritó él al tiempo que golpeó su puño contra la pared. Liechtenstein dio un respingo. Austria no era de las personas que se enojaban fácilmente.- No voy a discutir más sobre el asunto. De ahora en adelante tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta. Mira a Italia, por ejemplo. Ese niño era un completo inútil todo el tiempo en que vivió conmigo. Pero ahora es una nación fuerte junto con su hermano. Los dos han podido poner orden en su tierra y en su gente.

-Tienes razón. Yo sólo seré una carga para ti.-Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de la chica.-No sé por qué mis superiores han puesto tanto empeño mantener el estatus de país. Soy su representante y no sé ni cuidarme bien por mí misma. Lo siento.

Liechtenstein se perdió de la vista de Roderich, le dolía que para él le fuera tan fácil decirle todas esas cosas. Después de todo el tiempo que habían sido cercanos, en ella había crecido un sentimiento que no era el de la simple hermandad. Aunque él no sintiera lo mismo, Liechtenstein era feliz estando a su lado. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

A Austria le pesaba tener que decirle todo lo que le había dicho a Liechtenstein. Pero sabía que era por su bien, siendo tan pequeña e indefensa no debía de ser parte de Alemania. Sería devorada por el régimen y desaparecería. Era su labor cuidar, más que eso, era lo que sentía por ella lo que lo llevaba a actuar así. Quería que lo odiara, así no tendría mayor problema en abandonarlo.

Ella fue a su habitación, ya no podía contener el llanto. Se sentía perdida. Desde su creación hasta ese momento, siempre había estado al lado de Austria. Aun cuando el resto de sus subordinados lo dejaran, a pesar de haberse casado y divorciado, ella nunca se separó de él. Liechtenstein finalmente se quedó dormida, con la cara todavía mojada por las lágrimas.

-Adiós, mi querida Liechtenstein. Perdóname por todo.-susurró Roderich en su oído mientras ella todavía dormía. Había entrado a su cuarto y se había sentado en su cama. Al ver que no se despertaba, la besó y abandonó el lugar. No quería que ella se enterara lo mucho que le costaba dejarla ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial Liechtenstein estaba fuertemente ligada con Austria, pero la devastación económica causada por ese conflicto forzó al país a iniciar una unión monetaria y aduanera con Suiza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por hacerme llegar sus pedidos…sólo de pedirles que si tienen una pareja, lo hagan una pareja por review, he recibido varios y quiero cumplir con todos…Gracias por entender….!...

P.D. = He visto que varias personas me han hecho pedidos con el personaje de México y lamento decirles que no lo conozco y por ello no he hecho nada con él o ella. Por favor, me gustaría que me lo describan y así podré cumplir con esos drabbles. Gracias :3

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
